True Adventurer
by Fiyui
Summary: mereka semua tidak menyadari, bahwa petualangan yang menyenyenangkan ada di depan mata. menunggu mereka semua untuk mencicipi berbagai macam perasaan yang telah tersedia di dalamnya... AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Ahirnya kesampaian juga buat Fic hahaha. Terimakasih buat temanku yang baik hati dan tidak sombong, karna mau membantu saya buat akun Fic. Ini Fic pertama saya, toh kalau ada kesalahan penulisan atau apalah mohon maaf ya*nunduk-nunduk* ini asli imajinasi saya loh*promosi* hehehe oke ini dia Fic pertama saya…

**Disclaim****e****r** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair** : SasuSaku dan lainnya

**Warning** : OOC, Typo(maybe), OC, aneh, gaje dan lain-lain

Kalau anda tidak suka dengan Fic saya, silahkan di_ Flame_! Saya menerima dengan senang hati. Karna menurut saya, Flame itu dapat menjadikan saya pelajaran agar

dapat lebih baik lagi. Tapi Flamenya jangan pedes-pedes ya!"

**True Adventurer**

Suasana di Aula Konoha Senior High School atau biasa kita kenal dengan sebutan KSHS ini sangatlah mencekam. Bagai mana tidak, seorang wanita yang terkenal akan kekejamannya berdiri menghadap seluruh Siswa-Siswi yang sedang di landa penyakit jantung*lebai*. terdengar suara degub jantung yang bersahut-sahutan seakan meminta keluar dari tempatnya. Tidak ada kecuali, bahkan Naruto yang terkenal akan keonarannya diam membisu. Dan Sasuke yang terkenal sikap coolnya kini membisu dengan degub jantung yang tak terkendali. Semua mata tetuju pada sesosok wanita cantik berambut pirang yang berdiri di depan Aula. Dia adalah Tsunade, wanita yang saat ini menjabat sebagai Kepala Sekolah di KSHS.

"Silamat pagi anak-anak..." Suara tegas nan berwibawa seorang Kepala Sekolah menggema di seluruh sudut aula.

"PAGI SENSAI…" Suara murid-murid menggema serempak.

"Pagi ini kami mengumpulkan kalian semua untuk mendengarkan arahan tentang rencana kita yang mengadakan kegiatan Perkemahan dua hari yang akan datang. Kegiatan ini di adakan di hutan Skotadier bagian Barat Konoha. Kegiatan ini untuk menguji mental kalian agar tidak lembek seperti bubur dan blablabla…"

~SKIP WAKTU PENJELASAN~

Setelah mendengarkan berbagai macam ceramah dari sang Kepala Sekolah, murid-murid KSHS berhamburan keluar dari ruang Aula. Ada yang pergi ke kantin, perpustakaan, kelas dan ada yang pergi ke halaman sekolah. Seperti halnya Sasuke dan kawan-kawan (Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Ino, dan Sai), mereka lebih memilih untuk beristirahat di halaman belakang sekolah yang jarang di singgahi oleh murid-murid KSHS. Terlihat dari wajah mereka bahwa mereka kelelahan *duduk aja kok cape-_-'*.

"HAAH LELAHNYAA…" Ucap sebuah duren eh^^ seorang pria tampan*ga salah ni?* berambut pirang dengan mata biru Safir. memiliki tanda lahir berbentuk garis-garis panjang di kedua belah pipinya seperti kucing. Ya, dia adalah Naruto Namikaze anak berumur 16 tahun dari pasangan Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki sekarang sudah menjadi Namikaze, penerus tunggal Namikaze Cake. memiliki sifat seperti matahari, kelewat ceria, dan mudah bergaul dengan semua orang karna sifatnya.

"Berisik Dobe." Balas seekor ay** eh^^ seorang pria berambut biru dongker berbentuk ay… ehem kalian taulah… dengan mata Onyx yang sewarna dengan kelamnya langit malam. Memiliki otak yang encer dan wajah yang rupawan. Sifatnya yang cool di padukan dengan tampangnya, membuat ia memiliki nilai plus-plus bagi yang melihatnya, hanya bersikap hangat pada teman kecilnya (Sakura). Dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha 16 tahun, anak kedua dari pasangan Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha memiliki seorang kakak yang tak kalah tampannya bernama Itachi uchiha, penerus perusahaan Uchiha Corp terrbesar di dunia.

" TEME KAU INI MENYEBALKAN…"

"Hn…" Balas Sasuke cuek.

"TEM, BISA TIDAK SIH BERKATA SELAIN HN… HN… HN…" Ucap Naruto yang mulai terbawa emosi.

"Hn."

"TEM~"

"Su- Sudahlah Na-Naruto-kun!" Ucap seorang gadis manis berambut indigo panjang sepinggang dengan wajah yang bersemu, ia memiliki mata sewarna dengan bunga Lavender. Sifatnya yang baik, dewasa dan setia kawan inilah yang menjadikan dirinya di sukai oleh banyak orang. Dia adalah Hyuga Hinata 15 tahun anak ke dua dari tiga bersaudara. Ayahnya bernama Hiashi Hyuga, adiknya bernama Hanabi Hyuga dan seorang kakak bernama Neji Hyuga.

"Tapikan…" Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan bicaranya, melihat wajah Hinata yang memasang wajah memelas membuatnya luluh juga. Dan yeah Hinata tersenyum senang.

"Dasar bodoh." Jelas seorang pria yang agak mirip dengan ehem… wanita. Pria ini memiliki rambut panjang bewana abu-abu, Mata yang sangat mirip dengan Hinata, memiliki wajah yang rupawan serta sikapnya yang dingin tidak berbeda jauh dengan Sasuke. Dia adalah Neji Hyuga 16 tahun kakak dari seorang Hinata Hyuga, anak pertama dari Hiashi Hyuga.

"APA KAU BILANG?" Geram Naruto karena merasa tersindir.

"Su-Sudahlah Na-Naru-to-kun."

"Tapi dia duluan yang mengejekku Hinata-chan." Adu Naruto pada Hinata sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke wajah Neji.

"Neji-nii, jangan seperti itu pada Na-Naru-to-kun!" Bela Hinata. Naruto yang merasa mendapat pembelaan dari Hinata hanya tersenyum lima jari pada Neji.

"cih." Ucap Neji membuang muka.

"Sudahlah Neji-kun lagiankan wajar kalau Hinata membela Naruto. Kau tau bukan, Hinata yang cantik itu menyukai baka Naruto." Ucap seorang gadis yang mencoba menenangkan Neji. Seorang gadis manis bercepol dua, bermata coklat, jago karate dan bersikap tomboy. Dia adalah Tenten 16 tahun.

"Hn."

"Mm… teman-teman aku mau beli minunan, apa ada yang mau memesan?" Tanya seorang gadis manis berambut ikal panjang sewarna gulali, Bermata hijau cerah seperti batu Emerald. Dia adalah Sakura Haruno 15 tahun anak ke dua dari pasangan Hana Haruno dan Hataro Haruno pemilik perusahaan Haruno Corp terbesar ke dua di dunia setelah Uchiha Corp. Mamiliki seorang kakak laki-laki bernama Sasori Haruno. Memiliki sifat yang periang, cerewet di saat tertentu juga pendiam di saat tertentu, dan setia kawan. Karna sifatnya, ia memiliki banyak teman.

"Aku ikut Saku-dat. Kalian mau pesan minum apa?" Ucap seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang seperti Naruto yang di kuncir ekor kuda, memiliki warna mata biru. Dia adalah anak tunggal dari pasangan Inoichi Yamanaka dan Rin Yamanaka pendiri Yanadaka Flowers. Memiliki sifat cerewet, periang dan tukang mau tertinggal dengan yang namanya fashion.

"Aku jus apel." Ucap seorang pria dengan wajah putih pucat tetepi tampan. ia sering menunjukan senyum palsunya kepada teman-temannya. Memiliki sifat pendiam tetapi ramah kepada setiap orang.

"Aku jus sirsak, kau apa Neji?" Ucap Tenten.

"Mangga." Ucap Neji singkat.

"Oh… baiklah, jus sirsak satu dan mangga satu!"

"AKU JERUK!"

"Aku… A-Anggur Saku-chan, Ino-chan!" Ucap Hinata.

"Baiklah… tunggu di sini!" Ucap Sakura yang hendak pergi.

"Tunggu Saku-dat!" Cegah ino.

" Apalagisih Ino-pig?" Jawab Sakura kesal.

"Ck kau ini. Sasuke belum memesan Saku-dat, Sasuke kau mau memesan apa?" Geram sekaligus Tanya Ino.

"Ah, aku tau… kau pasti ingin memesan jus tomatkan?" Sela Sakura dengan bangga.

"Hn."

"Aku anggap itu iya, ayo Ino-pig"

"Hmm… ayo!"

***True Adventurer***

_Sakura POV_

Aku berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak yang berada di sekolahku. Seperti yang kalian tau, aku bersekolah di Konoha Senior High School atau KSHS. Entah perasaanku saja atau memang kenyataan akupun tidak tau, seperti ada yang mengikutiku sedari tadi. Saat aku memutar kepalaku ke blakang aku tidak melihat siapapun mengikutiku. Haah… mungkin memang benar hanya perasaanku saja…

DEG… DEG…

Perasaanku semakin tidak enak, aku merasa jantungku ingin keluar dari tubuhku. ohh… ayolah ini bukan saatnya bercanda! Mana ada jantung yang keluar dari tubuh dengan sendirinya, kecuali kalau memang di operagi pencabut jantung, atau memang ajaib heh. Siapa sih yang menakutiku? Huh aku seperti orang gila yang serbicara sendiri…

DUK

"Aww…" duh, siapa sih yang berhenti mendadak? Tidak tau apa kalau lampu masih hijau. Siapapun itu pasti keras dan tinggi. Kalau tidak keras dan tinggi, tidak mungkin aku sampai terjengkal ke blakang huh… merepotkan. Kurasa aku harus minta maaf kepada Shikamaru si ketua kelas yang malas dan tukang tidur itu. Walapun pemalas, Shikamaru memiliki otak yang sangat encer seperti aku ini. Dia paling suka berkata 'merepotkan'. Dia itu sa~ Stopp kenapa aku jadi membicarakan Shikamaru sih…

Oke kembali ke topik awal…

Aku mencoba mendongakkan kepalaku ke atas, aku tidak menemukan seorang pun berdiri di hadapanku. Aku hanya melihat orang-orang menatapku, memengnya ada apa sih? Manamungkin orang yang menabrakku menghilang, seperti orang yang memakai jubah hitam, wajah yang ugh… menyeramkan, hidung kelewat mancung dan jangan lupa topi kerucut hitam yang selalu menghiasi kepalanya, seperti di film kartun Namala eh Narmala, Samala, Kamala halah apapun itu aku tiak peduli…

Ah~ kenapa semua pasang mata tertuju ke arahku? Aku menautkan kedua alisku bingung, Aku merasa tidak sedang membuat lelucon. Mereka semua kenapa? Ada yang tertawa sendiri, berbisik-bisik dan kegiatan lainnya yang menurutku aneh. Hah… dunia memang sedang terbalik…

"Saku-dat sedang apa kau duduk di situ, apa ingatanmu menghilang karna menabrak tiang hah?" ku arahkan kepalaku menuju suara yang tidak asing lagi di telingaku, suara penuh dengan nada penekanan dan mengejek. tidak ada perasaan khawatir di suaranya. Hah… sahabat macam apa dia itu?

" hah..." Balasku kesal. Mungkin kalau di komik-komik kesukaannya Hinata, sudah ada perempatan sudut siku-siku di jidatku yang lebar ini. Sebenarnya aku malas mengakui kalau jidatku ini lebar, tapi mau bagai mana lagi memang inilah diriku.

"Kau tidak tau, kau itu menjadi pusat perhatian tau!"

"Haah…" ada benarnya juga sih perkataan Ino, aku merasa menjadi pusat perhatian sejak tragedi berdarah menabrak tiang, oh malunya diriku. Eh menabrak tiang? Perasaan tadi aku menabrak orang… dunia benar-benar terbalik.

"SAKU-DAT JANGAN BERBICARA HAH…HAH TERUS!"

"Berisik Ino pig, diamlah!" aku langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju kantin sekolah. Tak ku hiraukan berbagai macam umpatan yang keluar dari bibir Ino.

"SAKU-DAT TUNGGU!"

And Sakura POV

***True Adventurer***

"Haaah lama sekali sih Sakura-chan dan Ino-chan, beli di mana mereka sebenarnya?" Gerutuan dari mulut Naruto terus saja meluncur. Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya, hanya saja tidak di tunjukan layaknya Naruto. kecuali Hinata yang memang dari lahir sudah menjadi gadis yang sabar. Bagaimana tidak kesal, mereka sudah menunggu selama satu jam dan belum menemukan orang yang di tunggu-tunggu.

"Sa-Sabar Na-Naru-to-kun!" Hibur Hinata mencoba menenangkan sang pujaan hati*halah lebai*.

"Hai semua maaf lama me…nung…gu." Ucap Sakura mulai terbata setelah menerima tatapan membunuh dari temannya. Kecuali Hinata.

"SAKU-CHAN, INO CHAN KENAPA LAMA SEKALI SIH?" protes Naruto.

"Maaf Naruto, tadi ada sedikit kecelakaan hehehe." Ucap Sakura membagikan minuman yang di Bantu oleh Ino.

"Kalian tau tidak…" Ucap Ino.

"Tidak." Jawab Naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Aish… aku belum selesai bicara Naruto." Jawab Ino dengan wajah geram menahan amarah.

"Lanjutkan Ino-chan!" Suruh Hinata.

"Aku dengar dari anak-anak, katanya di dalam hutan Skotadier terdapat vila berhantu loh. Aku dengar, siapapun yang memasuki vila itu tidak akan dapat keluar. Kecuali, mereka yang terpilih untuk membantu seorang gadis misterius yang tinggal di vila itu!" jelas Ino yang berhasil menarik perhatian semua teman-temannya yang ada di sana.

"Apakah itu benar Ino?" Tanya gadis bercepol dua.

"Kalau benar atau tidaknya sih, aku belum tau…"

"Co-Coba ceritakan le-lebih rinci Ino-chan!" ucap Hinata. Yang lain hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala tanda setuju dengan pendapat Hinata.

"Oke, jadi begini…

**FLASH BACK**

"SAKU-DAT TUNGGU!" teriak Ino karena ditinggal Sakura.

Karena Sakura sudah tidak terlihat lagi, otomatis suaranya juga tidak terdengar oleh Sakura. Ino hanya menggerutu tiap jalan, Membuat orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. saat ia melewati segerombolan gadis yang memiliki hobi yang sama yaitu bergosip, ia bersembunyi di balik dinding untuk mendengar pembicaraan gadis-gadis itu

"Kalian tau tidak, tentang rumor yang beredar di sekolahan tentang hutan Skotadier?" Tanya wanita yang ia ketahui bernama Karin.

"Menurut info yang aku dapat, katanya di hutan itu terdapat vila yang hanya dapat di lihat pada malam bulan pernama. kata saksi mata yang pernah melihat, vila itu sangat indah, bahkan tidak seperti vila-vila berhantu. Yah seperti vila berbintang." Jawab seorang gadis bernama Tayuya.

"Katanya, siapapun yang melihat vila itu akan terpesona dengan keindahannya, seperti di hipnotis, yang melihat akan berjalan dengan sendirinya menuju vila itu, dan jika orang sudah terlanjur masuk, ia tidak akan bias keluar. Hanya yang terpilihlah yang dapat keluar. Hanya saja mereka harus membantu seorang wanita yang tinggal di vila itu, untuk memecahkan misteri vila tersebut. Bagai mana denganmu Karin, apa yang kau tau tentang hutan Skotadier?" Jelas gadis bernama Kin.

"Aku hanya mengetahui kalau wanita yang tinggal di vila tersebut sedang menunggu delapan orang yang dapat membantumya, konon delapan orang itu di sebut dengan 'True Adventurer'. di antara ke delapan orang tersebut, dua diantaranya dapat membuka pintu rahasia dengan menaruh sebuah Permata berharga dan menyentuh dinding." Kata Karin

"Lalu bagaimana kalau orang yang masuk bukan salah satu anggota True Adventurer?" Tanya Tayuya penasaran.

"Hmm… entahlah, mungkin mati." Jawab Karin santai.

"Uh… aku tidak mau melihat vila itu dan aku tidak mau menjadi salah satu anggota True Adventurer!" ucap Kin dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

"Ya aku juga, pasti yang menjadi salah satu anggota True Adventurer akan mengalami petualangan yang menakutkan." Ucap Karin

Mereka bertiga tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Kenapa aku tidak tau kalau ada kabar seperti ini sih, aku kan ratu gossip kabar sepenting ini aku tidak tau huh… baiklah akan kuberitahu pada yang lain." Ucap gadis berambut pirang yang bersembunyi di balik dinding.

"INO-PIG…" terdengar teriakan seorang gadis cantik berambut gulali tepat di telinga kiri Ino, dan sukses membuat Ino terlonjak kaget.

"Apasih Saku-dat, mengagetkanku saja." Ucap Ino kesal.

"Kau ini, kataya mau membantuku membeli minuman, malah menguping pembicaraan orang lain." Ucap Sakura kesal.

"O iya aku lupa hehe… yasudah, ayo kekantin!"

"Tidak usah, aku sudah membeli semuanya. Bantu aku membawa!"

"Ya." Merekapun kembali menuju tempat di mana teman-temannya menunggu.

**AND FLASH BACK**

….begitulah ceritanya." Ucap Ino dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

"Oh… jadi begitu ceritanya." Ucap Tenten mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

"A-Apakah mi-tos itu nyata?" Tanya gadis bermata Lavender.

"Entahlah…"

"Sudah jam empat aku pulang dulu ya, ayo Sasu-kun! Kalian tidak pulang? acaranya di mulai dua hari lagi." Tanya Sakura.

"Kami semua juga pulang, ingin mempersipkan diri untuk acara perkemahan dua hari lagi." Ucap Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduk.

"Mata ashita minna…" ucap Sakura melambaikan tangannya. Merekapun meneruskan perjalanan ke rumah masing-masing.

*True Adventurer*

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan beriringan menuju rumah mereka, rumah mereka sangat dekat hanya berbeda dua blok. sehingga setiap pulang sekolah mereka selalu bersama. Pertemanan mereka sangatlah lama dan saling memahami satu sama lain.

"Sasu-kun apa kau percaya dengan rumor hutan Skotadier itu?" Tanya sakura pada Sasuke yang berjalan di samping Sakura.

"Hn entahlah…" ucap Sasuke menanggapinya.

"Kalau aku sih, percaya saja. Ngomong-ngomong anggota True Adventure itu siapa ya, apa kau tau Sasu-kun?"

"Aku tidak tau, mungkin mereka adalah orang-orang yang memiliki kemampuan aneh."

Ow great, seorang Uchiha Sasuke percaya pada hal-hal mistis? Sulit di percaya sodara-sodara. Kembali ke topik…

"Oh begitu.." Mereka berdua melanjukan perjalanan di selingi dengan pembicaraan mengenai hutan Skotadier.

Ketika di depan sebuah taman…

"Sasu-kun kita ke sana yuk!" ajak Sakura menuju taman bermain yang saat ini sudah tidak terpakai lagi dan tampak usang.

"Hn."

Merekapun berjalan kearah taman bermain. Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan sorot mata yang tajam.

Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. mereka berdua bermain hingga larut. Tak terasa matahari telah kembali keperaduan. Suara binatang malam mulai terdengar, seruan burung hantu menambah keseraman di taman. Angin malam berhembus kencang menggelitik tengkuk setiap orang yang merasakannya.

"Dingin sekali di sini, tau begini aku bawa jaket ." gerutu Sakura. Karena dia tidak takut dengan yang namanya hantu, jadi biasa saja dengan kegelapan.

"Lagian aku kan sudah mengajakmu untuk pulang, kau saja yang tidak mendengarkanku." Ucap Sasuke sambil melepaskan jaket yang ia kenakan dan memakaikannya di tubuh sakura agar merasa hangat.

"Makasih Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura menunjukan senyum terbaiknya. Sukses membuat rona merah di kedua belah pipi Sasuke, tetapi tidak terlihat karna di taman gelap gulita hanya di terangi oleh sinar bulan.

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain.

Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang ada di taman. Saat mereka sampai di sebuah pohon sakura yang sangat besar. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan itu membuat Sasuke bingung.

"Sakura kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"hmm… Sasu-kun lihat itu!" tunjuk Sakura ke pohon Sakura.

"Kenapa? Itu hanya pohon biasa…"

"Aish, coba kau perhatikan baik-baik!"

Sasuke mengamati pohon Sakura yang ada di depannya. Memang benar kalau di perhatikan dengan teliti, seperti terdapat sebuah Permata berbentuk hati berwarna merah darah, Sangat cantik. Siapa yang menaruh Permata berharga itu di batang pohon? Mungkin pertanyaan itulah yang ada di benak Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sakura mendekati di mana Permata itu berada, ia megulurkan tangannya mencoba menyentuh Permata itu. Sedikit lagi… dikit… dikit… dan…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

BERHASIL…

Anehnya setelah Permata itu di ambil, pohon Sakura yang tadi berada di hadapan mereka menghilang begitu saja.

"Sasu-kun kenapa pohon Sakuranya menghilang?" Tanya Sakura yang masih syok dan bingung dengan kejadian itu.

"Entahlah…" ucap Sasuke yang juga sama bingungnya.

"Sasu-kun lihat ini!" ucap Sakura menunjukan Permata yang tadi di ambilnya dengan tersenyum.

"Jaga baik-baik Permata itu Sakura! Siapa tahu akan berguna suatu saat nanti."

"Tentu saja."

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa petualangan yang menyenangkan telah berada di depan mata, menunggu mereka semua untuk mencicipi berbagai macam perasaan yang telah di sediakan di dalamnya…

**To Be Continued**

Terimakasih kalian telah bersedia membaca Fic saya. Maaf jika ada penulisan kata atau bahasa yang tidak jelas*bungkuk-bungkuk* dan maaf apabila Fic ini kurang memuaskan serta kurang panjang. sekali lagi terima kasih minna… oh ya sekedar pemberi tahu, nama hutannya saya ambil dari bahasa yunani 'Skotadi' artinya 'Kegelapan'.

Apakah kalian semua penasaran, seperti apa petualangan SasuSaku dan kawan-kawan?

Kalau penasaran silahkan di Review!

Review dari kalian dapat menambah semangat saya…. **Review ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair** : SasuSaku dan lainnya

**Warning** : OOC, Typo(maybe), OC, aneh, gaje dan lain-lain

Kalau anda tidak suka dengan Fic saya, silahkan di Flame! Saya menerima dengan senang hati. Karna menurut saya, Flame itu dapat menjadikan saya pelajaran agar dapat lebih baik lagi. Tapi Flamenya jangan pedes-pedes ya!^^

True Adventurer

Matahari dengan malu-malu menampakan sinarnya. sedikit demi sedikit cahayanya menyinari bumi, memberikan kehangatan kepada setiap makhluk hidup. Matahari sudah tampak sepenuhnya, berarti kegiatan makhluk hidup akan segera di mulai. Jalanan di Konoha mulai penuh oleh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Tampaklah di sebuah taman air mancur sekelompok anak remaja terlihat sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu. Seperti sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting, seperti mendapat pesan rahasia dari orang misterius yang tidak ada seorang pun boleh mengetahuinya.

"Masa sih Sakura?" ucap seorang gadis bercepol yang menautkan ke dua alisnya, bertanda bahwa dia tidak yakin apa yang di ceritakan temannya.

"Benar, kalau ridak percaya Tanya saja Sasuke-kun!"

"Apa benar apa yang di katakana Sakura-chan teme?" Tanya seorang pria yang memiliki rambut pirang yang mencoba meyakinkan.

"Hn."

"Aku masih tidak percaya," ucap seorang gadis berkuncir tail.

"Kalau tidak percaya yasudah huh…" Ucap seorang gadis gulali memasang wajah kesal. Bagaimana tidak, dari tadi teman-temannya hanya menanyakan kebenaran yang dia ceritakan tentang pengalaman yang ia alami kemarin bersama teman masa kecilnya. Memang ceritanya tidak masuk akal, tapi memang itulah yang terjadi, mau bagai mana lagi.

"Hehehe jangan marah ya Saku-dat."

"Hn."

"Hey, kenapa cara becaramu seperti Sasuke? Apakah kau terkena penyakit VUH milik Sasuke?" Tanya Ino selik.

"Penyakit apa itu Ino-pig?" Tanya Sakura yang merasa baru mendengar nama penyakit itu.

"Virus Uchiha Hn." Jawab ino polos. Membuat teman-temannya tertawa. Kecuali yang bersangkutan. Yang saat ini melayangkan Deatglare andalannya.

"Hahaha kau ini aneh-aneh saja Ino-pig."

"Habis, lama-lama kau jadi seperti Sasuke. hanya saja kau versi wanita."

"itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!" Bantah Sakura.

Setelah percakapan antara Sakura dan Ino suasana pun menjadi hening. Mereka semua mengadahkan kepalanya kearah Naruto dengan tatapan binggung. Bagai mana tidak, saat ini Naruto memasang wajah yang sedang berfikir. 'Tumben Naruto berfikir, memikirkan apa ya?' pikir mereka semua menautkan alisnya.

"Naruto apa yang sedang kau fikirkan?" Tanya Sai, tak lupa dengan senyumannya.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" panggil Hinata.

"Naruto" ucap Sakura.

"Hn dobe."

"NARUTO KAU KENAPA?" Teriak Ino di telinga Naruto. Tetapi usahanya tidak berhasil, dan membuat teman-temannya bingung.

1 menit

.

.

.

.

.

10 mnit

.

.

.

.

'Krik'

.

.

.

.

.

.

"APAAA… Hahahaha Aku tidak menyangka si teme mempunyai penyakit menular ckckck." Ucap Naruto yang baru tersadar dari alam bawah sadarnya*lho?*. semua teman-temannya mengalami sweatdrob karena kelemotan Naruto dalam berfikir.

"Ehem." Dehem Sasuke memecahkan keheningan.

"Ada apa teme?"

"Hn."

"teme, memeng benar kau memiliki penyakit menular?"

"Hn."

"Astaga, aku harus hati-hati agar penyakit si teme tidak menular kepadaku, Hinata-chan jangan dekat-dekat teme!" Ucap Naruto menjauhi Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Hinata. Dan itu membuat teman-temannya Sweatdrob LAGI. Ckckck dasar Naruto…

"Saku-dat bagaimana kalau kita ke taman itu?" Tanya Ino.

"Taman mana?"

"Taman saat kau mendapatkan permata merah itu." Jawab Ino kesal.

"Oh, oke, ayo Sas…" ucapan Sakura terputus karena melihat Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya dan memasang wajah dingin, bahkan lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"Sasu-kun kau kenapa?" Tanya Sakura mendekat.

"…"

"Sasu-kun?" Sakura mencoba mengembalikan Sasuke keasalnya*halah lebai*

"…"

"Sasu-kun marah ya? Maaf Sasu-kun tadi ga sengaja ketawanya." Ucap Sakura sambil mengarahkan tatapannya menuju Ino. Seakan-akan berkata 'gara-gara kau Sasu-kun jadi marah sama aku, kau harus bertanggung jawab!' tetapi yang di tatap mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Dan Sakura hanya menghela napas pasrah.

"…"

"Saku janji deh nanti Saku traktir jus tomat satu minggu penuh." Tetapi masih tidak ada tanggapan dari Sasuke.

"…"

"Dua minggu… satu bulan… dua bulan… empat… li-"

"Oke lima bulan berturut-turut kau yang traktir!" Ucap Sasuke menyerigai. akhirnya setelah di pancing dengan jus tomat bicara juga. Dasar Sasuke, Benar-benar mata jussan.

"Ya." Ucap Sakura dengan ragu. Sakura merasa menyesal dengan ucapannya barusan, ingin sekali ia menarik perkataannya kembali. Karna ia harus menyediakan uang lebih di sakunya. Mengingat Sasuke bisa menghabiskan delapan liter jus tomat seharinya.

Sasuke dan Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman yang sudah direncanakan. Sedangkan teman-temannya hanya melongo memperhatikan mereka berdua hanya ada satu yang berada di pikiran mereka 'kekanak-kanakan'. Mereka masih tihak percaya apa yang barusan mereka lihat, Uchiha Sasuke sekali lagi UCHIHA SASUKE #ehem sepertinya berlebihan# bisa bersukap manja? Sungguh sulit di percaya ckckck…

"Hei kalian mau sampai kapan diam di sana?" Tanya Sakura yang tersadar bahwa teman-temannya masih tertinggal di blakang. Sasuke hanya menutup telinganya agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan.

Mendengar teriakan Sakura yang lumayan dapat membuat telinga menjadi ngilu*hah, Telinga ngilu?* mereka langsung tersadar dari alam bawah sadar *lho?* mereka. Lalu segera menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura yang sudah mulai menjauh.

***True Adventurer***

Mereka semua memua berada di depan gerbang sebuah taman yang menurut mereka aneh. Bangunan itu sangatlah jauh berbeda dengan taman pada umumnya. Dari gerbang yang terlihat hanyalah pohon-pohon yang rindang. Tidak ada satu pun permainan yang ada di sana. Hanya terdapat sebuah kursi duduk yang memanjang yang usang.

"Saku-dat apa benar ini tamannya"

"Kalau yang aku datangi bersama Sasu-kun sih… iya!" Ucap Sakura dengan ragu.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih, kalau kita tersesat bagaimana?"

"Ya, aku kan tidak jelas melihatnya karna gelap." Balas Sakura kesal.

"Ya…ya… I know, tapi… apa kau yakin?"

"Aku juga tidak yakin, karna kemarin aku melihat dua pohon Sakura yang di kelilingi oleh semak-semak belukar. Tetapi pohon yang satu menghilang, jadi tinggal satu." Jelas Sakura.

"Sudahlah Ino. Sakura lebih baik kita masuk saja!" tak ada jawaban dari keduanya. Tetapi mereka dengan ragu mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke dalan taman bermain tersebut.

Semua remaja yang berada di dalam taman usang kini diam membisu. Tidak ada suara di antara mereka, lebih tepatnya tidak berani bersuara. Hanya terdengar suara batang atau dedaunan yang mereka injak. Taman yang mereka datangi kini sangatlah menyeramkan. kiri dan kanan hanya ada pohon yang berbaris rapi. Sinar matahari hanya terlihat dari cela-cela daun yang rimbun.

Aura di dalam taman itu sangatlah berbeda dari taman sebelumnya. Mereka menduga, bahwa aura itu berasal dari setiap hembusan napas pepohonan. Terdengar suara derai dedaunan yang saling bersentuhan. Angin terdengar kencang, tetapi mereka tidak dapat merasakannya. Keringat dingin menetes di kening ke delapan remaja tersebut. Hingga suara salah satu di antara mereka memecahkan keheningan.

"Sepertinya kemarin malam, bentuk taman tidak seperti ini." Gumam seorang remaja berambut gulali.

"Apa maksutmu?" Tanya Sai.

"Denah taman ini bukan seperti kemarin, tidak ada pohon Sakura."

"Mana ada yang seperti itu Sakura, jangan mengada-ngada!" Ucap Tenten.

"Aku tidak mengada-ngada. Kalau tidak percaya Tanya saja Sasuke-kun!"" Bantah Sakura. Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Sakura, Semua pasang mata menuju kearah Sasike meminta menjelasan.

"Hn." Dan itulah yang mereka dapat, ucapan khas Sasuke. Dan mereka anggap bahwa 'Hn' itu adalah 'iya'.

"Tempat a-apa i-ni s-sebenarnya?" Tanya Hinata dengan tubuh gemetar sambil meraih tangan yang ada di sampingnya. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa lengan yang ia peluk adalah lengan seseopang yang ia sukai.

"HEI, ADA ORANG DI SINI?" Teriak Ino.

"Diamlah Ino-pig!"

"HALOO,"

"Ino-pig tangan be…" Perkataan Sakura harus terpotong karena mendengar suara seorang wanita.

"Naze iku? Mada koko ni!"**[1]**

Deg…

Mereka mendengar suara seorang gadis yang berbicara dengan suara lirih. mereka menajamkan pendengaran mereka untuk memaskan bahwa suara itu benar-benar nyata.

"Issho ni watashi no kogan wa taizaidesu!"**[2]**

Deg…

Tidak beberapa lama suara itu pun terdengar lagi masih dengan suara lirihnya. Dan suara itu cukup membuktikan mereka bahwa suara lirih itu benar-benar nyata. Mereka saling pandang-memandang seakan-akan berkata 'suara siapa itu?'.

Angin menyapu setiap tenkuk semua remaja itu, memberikan sensasi yang menegangkan untuk mereka. Saat ini angin tidak membantu untuk menghilangkan keringat dingin di wajah mereka. Justru anginlah yang membuat keringat mereka bertambah banyak.

"Ikanaide!"**[3]**

Setelah suara misterius itu menghilang, kini terdengar lagi. Ke delapan remaja itu kini mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, guna menemukan sosok yang mengucapkan kata-kata dengan lirih. tetapi percuma, karena sedari tadi mata memandang tidak menemukan apa yang di carinya.

"Watashi wa matte imasu."**[4]**

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Para remaja itu masih mengedarkan pandanganya ke segala arah. Tetap dengan tujuan awal, mencari pemilik suara lirih itu.

"Anata o tasukeru tame ni."**[5]**

Wuusssshh…

Angin kencang tiba-tiba datang menerbangkan helaian rambut para remaja itu. Mereka masih mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Mereka masih diam membisu dengan wajah yang pucat. Deru napas mereka memburu, detak jantung yang tidak terkendali.

Tiba-tiba pepohonan yang rindang itu menghilang dengan sendirinya, dan yang saat ini tampak adalah sebuah taman bermain yang tidak terpakai lagi. Sekeliling taman tersebut adalah semak belukar dengan satu-satunya pohon Sakura yang ada di taman itu. Sedangkan aneka macam permainan yang berada di sana rusak, hanya tersisa satu tempat duduk yang masih tampak utuh.

Bruk…

Hinata jatuh berlutut dengan kedua tangan di pahanya. Wajahnya ia tundukan dan matanya ia pejamkan. Menyembunyikan mata lavender yang sangat cantik.

"Hinata-chan?" Panggil Naruto cemas.

"…"

"Hinata-chan?" panggil Naruto mengulang. Dengan perlahan Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh dahu Hinata.

"Eh… Naruto-kun." Karena sentukan tangan Naruto di pundaknya, ia langsung tersadar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto cemas. Mengetahui Naruto menghawatirkanya membuat hatinya menjadi hangat.

"Ya, a-aku ha-nya syok N-Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata bersemu.

"Haah… syukurlah kalau begitu." Ucap Naruto lega.

"Hinata kau taka pa-apa?" Tanya Neji yang juga menghawatirkan Hinata.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Neji-nii." Ucap Hinata tersenyum.

Bukan hanya Neji dan Naruto saja yang khawatir pada Hinata, semua teman-temannya juga menghawatirkan Hinata. Terlihat jelas ketika mereka menatap Hinata dengan pandangan cemas. Tepapi Hinata hanya tersenyum, memeri tau bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

***True Adventurer***

Ke delapan remaja itu berjalan keluar dari taman usang itu. Mereka berencana kembali ke taman air mancur untuk membeli air minum. Pasokan mineral di dalam tubuh mereka terkuras habis keluar dari pori-pori kulit mereka. Mereka berjalan dengan santai seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka. Tapi siapa tau hati mereka^^

Setelah membeli air minum, mereka berdiam diri masi bergelut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hingga Ino memecah kesunyian.

"Teman-teman aku pulang duluan ya!" ucap Ino yang di ikuti oleh Sai.

"Aku juga, Sakura, Sasuke kami duluan ya!" ucap Naruto.

"MataAshita Saku-chan, Sasuke-san." Ucap Hinata melambaikan tangannya, dan Sakura pun membalas lambaiaan tangan Hinata.

"Sasu-kun pulang yuk!"

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke mngikuti Sakura yang berada di sampingnya.

**Sasuke POV**

Saat ini aku berjalan santai menuju rumahku bersama Sakura. Menapa aku bersama Sakura? Tentu saja karna rumah kami dekat. Aku masih tidak percaya apa yang baru saja terjadi ini, Benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Sedari tedi aku melirik kea rah teman kecilku ini, dari tadi aku perhatikan dia hanya diam dan wajahnya pucat, tumben sekali dia tak bersuara sedikitpun dan mungkin dia masih syok.

"Saku kau tidak apa-apa?" ucapku.

"ya." Ucapnya lemas.

"apa kau sakit?" tanyaku lagi.

"tidak, aku tidak apa-apa!" bantahnya lagi. Aku tau dia kenapa-napa, kalau tidak mana mungkin wajahnya pucat seperti itu.

Aku memang sangat perhatian kepadanya, aku tidak mau ia kenapa-napa. Kalau kalian bertanya kenapa aku sangat perhatian padanya? Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tau kenapa, mungkin dia adalah teman sekaligus sahabat pertamaku.

Yeah… aku tau ini sangat berlebihan, menyayangi sahabat sampai membatasi pergaulannya. Entah kenapa aku sangat-sangat tidak suka kalau dia berbicara akrab dengan laki-laki lain, kecuali sahabatku tentunya, mungkin mereka dapat di percaya. Kalau aku melihat dia bersama laki-laki lain, entah kenapa rasanya sangat menyesakkan di dada, ingin sekali aku memberikan tinjuan mautku pba laki-laki yang mendekati Sakuraku.

Oh ya… tentang kejadian tadi, sebenarnya aku tau siapa orangnya. Tetapi aku diam saja, takut mereka tambah panik terutama Hinata yang tidak suka hal-hal seperti itu. aku beri tau ciri-curinya, dia seorang wanita berambut panjang pirang, berawakkan ramping, putih, yah lumayan cantik sih tetapi bagiku hanya Sakuralah yang paling cantik.

Aku tidak terlalu jelas melihat matanya, karena tertutup poni yang panjangnya mencapai hidungnya. Dan anehnya lagi wanita itu terus menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Huh, aku harap tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Sakura.

**AND Sasuke POV**

***True Adventurer***

Hari mulai menjelang malam, matahari telah kembali keperaduan, Suara binatang malam mulai terdengar. Seorang remaja berambut gulali termenung di dalam kamarnya, seperti sedang memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi hari ini.

"Saku-chan, ayo makan malam!" ucap seorang pria berambut merah. Ia sangat mengenali suara itu, ya itu adalah suara nii-sannya.

"Ya nii."

Sakura berjalan menuju ruang makan. Saat ini di meja makan terdapat seluruh keluarganya. Sakura mulai menduduki kursi yang masih kosong. Ia terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat saat ini, seluruh keluarganya pun tau akan kejanggalan yang di alami olehnya.

Tidak biasanya suasana makan malam ini di kediaman keluarga Haruno sangatlah sepi. Di karenakan sang pembuat suasana ceria saat ini sedang tidak bersemangat. Makan malam yang ada di piring Sakura belum ada yang tersentuh sedikitpun, dan itu membuat ibunya menjadi khawatir.

"Saku sayang, kenapa makanannya tidak di makan?" tanya ibunya.

"Saku kenyang."

setelah menjawab pertanyaan ibunya, Sakura langsung berlari ke kamarnya, tidak lupa meninggalkan banyak pertanyaan di benak keluargannya.

Sakura mengunci pintu kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur ukuran king sizenya. Pikirannya saat ini terbang ke beberapa jam yang lalu. 'sebenarnya siapa wanita itu?' batinnya.

**To Be Continue**

**Terjemahan:**

[1] : Kenapa pergi? Tetap di sini!

[2] : di sini bersamaku.

[3] : jangan pergi!

[4] : aku akan menunggunya

[5] : untuk membantumu!

Kurang lebuh artinya seperti itu hehehe...

**Balas Review :**

**HarunoZuka:** ini udah update! RnR lagi !

**Ghifia Kuraudo:**ga usah pake toa, saya denger hahaha. Ya dong*bukn Yadong lo!* buat Fic . YOSH SEMANGAT*mengibarkan bendera bertuliskan semangat di pucuk monas*. RnR lagi ya ! * *

**Tiaza:** ni udah update! RnR lagi !

**Li-Chan:** makasih udah mau nunggu , ni udah update, RnR lagi !

**CyeDessy-Uchiha'chan:** makasih sudah mau nunggu Dessy-san . Ni udah update! RnR lagi !

**VVTA:** ni udah update! RnR lagi !

**UCHIHARUNO LOVE**: ni udah update! RnR lagi !

**Diana:** ga jelas apanya ya? RnR lagi !

**Yuri Chinen:** Salam kenal juga Yuri Chan , inspirasi ya? Em... aku juga enggak tau hehehe, aku sangat suka sama petualangan dan hal-hal yan ber bau mistis atau supernatural. Aku ingin menggabungkan aja dua-duanya, di campur dengan bubuk persahabatan, di lumuri setetes Horor dan di gulung dengan lembaran Romance*Lho?* hehehe. cup cup cup jangan nangis ya, ni udah ku update! RnR lagi ya !

**Naomichan:** salam kenal juga ini udah update! Makasih atas semangatnya RnR lagi!

**Hany-chan DHA E3**: wah Fave, Kyaaaa boleh-boleh! Boleh banget hehehe . Ini udah update, RnR lagi !

**Inainae-chan**: Bagus kah? Makasih . Ini udah update, RnR lagi!

Terimakasih kalian semua bersedia membaca Fic saya. Maaf jika ada penulisan kata atau bahasa yang tidak jelas, maaf juga karena Fic ini lebih singkat dari Fic sebelumnya. Karena ada banyak tugas yang sedang menunggu saya di meja blajar hehehe! Terimakasih minna...

Apakah kalian semua penasaran, seperti apa petualangan SasuSaku da kawan-kawan?

Kalau penasaran silahkan Review! Review dari kalian dapat menambah semangat Saya... **Reveew ya ****!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair** : SasuSaku dan lainnya

**Warning** : OOC, Typo(maybe), OC, aneh, AU, gaje dan lain-lain

**True Adventurer**

Tiin… tiin…

Suara klakson mobil BMW silver terdengar di halaman depan rumah seorang gadis bubble. Jika kalian melihat lebih dekat, kalian akan melihat dua orang pemuda tampan di dalamnya. Terlihat seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut model Emo bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Dan sorang pemuda yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke, hanya saja ia memiliki rambut yang panjang dan di kuncir ke belakang.

"Kaa-san Saku berangkat dulu ya!"

"Iya sayang, hati-hati, Sasu-kun Baa-san titip Sakura ya!"

"Iya Baa-san, permisi."

"Dah… Kaa-san." Ucap Sakura melambaikan tangannya.

Mobil itu pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan halaman rumah yang bertuliskan dan terdapat lambang Haruno. Di dalam mobil bukan berarti suasana menjadi hening, melainkan sangat ramai karena terdapat seorang gadis manis yang selalu bercerita apa yang akan ia lakukan ketika ia sampai tujuan.

Pagi ini semua murid-murid KSHS telah berkumpul di lapangan. Karena saat ini adalah hari yang di tunggu-tunggu oleh seluruh murid, dimana saat ini adalah hari keberangkatan mereka menuju hutan Skotadier. Tak heran jika terdengar suara yang sangat berisik di lapangan SKHS.

"KEPADA SELURUH SISWA-SISWI DI HARAPKAN SEGERA BERKUMPUL DI AULA! SEKALI LAGI, KEPADA SELURUH SISWA-SISWI DI HARAPKAN SEGERA BERKUMPUL DI AULA! TERIMAKASIH." Suara Kakashi-Sensai menggelegar di seluruh penjuru sekolah.

Setelah mendengar suara dari Kakashi-Sensai, seluruh murid-murid langsung menuju aula sekolah. mereka menempatkan diri di bangku yang menurut mereka nyaman. Di dalam aula mereka di beri arahan apa yang tidak boleh mereka lakukan, dan apa yang boleh mereka lakukan.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak…" suara Kepala Sekolah yang saat ini berada di depan aula.

"PAGI SENSAI…"

"Saya sebagai Kepala Sekolah, memperingatkan kepada kalian untuk berhati-hati dan jaga diri kalian. setelah kalian sampai, kalian langsung berbaris untuk mendengarkan komando dari pendamping kalian, dan mematuhi apa yang pendamping kalian perintahkan, lalu rapihkan barang-barang kalian! setelah itu, kita akan melaksanakan kegiatan-kegiatan lainnya. Apa kalian mengerti?"

"MENGERTI SENSAI…"

"Bagus, segera siapkan barang-barang kalian! Kita akan berangkat lima menit lagi." Ucapnya sambil melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhir, Kepala Sekolah meninggalkan aula di ikuti dengan Guru-Guru lainnya.

Setelah mendengarkan arahan Kepala Sekolah siswa-siswi berhamburan keluar dengan satu tujuan, yaitu lapangan sekolah untuk mempersiapkan barang bawaan mereka yang tidak bisa di bilang sedikit. Setelah itu, mereka berbaris rapih di lapangan menurut kelompok mereka masing-masing.

Saat ini mereka semua berada di dalam Bus pribadi milik sekolah. Satu Bus terdapat delapan orang murid dan satu pengemudi. Giru-Guru berada di Bus yang terpesah dari meritnya. Di dalam Bus tersebut, terdapat tiga buah sofa yang terbuat dari bahan-bahan berkualitas, dua kamar mandi, dua kamar tidur, satu ruang karouke, dapur, dan satu ruang televisi*Bis apa rumah ya ckckck-_-*.

"Wah wah leganyaa," ucap Ino mendudukan bokongnya ke sofa.

"Iya, baru kali ini aku menaiki Bus yang seperti ini!" ucap Tenten.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sakura dan Hinata mana?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau,"

"Tadi aku melihat mereka masuk ke dalam kamar utama!" sela Sai. Kamar utama berada di belakang badan Bus. Sedangkan kamar yang satunya berada di tengah badan Bus, di samping ruang karouke.

"Oh… terimakasih Sai-kun, ayo kita ke kamar Tenten!"

"Hm…" mereka pun masuk ke dalam kamar utama Bus.

~SKIP TIME~

"Menurutmu sampai kapan kita akan sampai ke hutan Skotadier?"

"Kurasa membutuhkan waktu sehari sampai dua hari perjalanan!" ucap Neji santai.

"Mungkin, mengingat seberapa jauhnya hutan itu. sedangkan saat ini kita berada di bagian Timur Konoha menuju hutan Skotadier yang berada di bagian Barat Konoha." Ucap Sasuke.

"Oh…"

Setelah percakapan singkat tersebut, di ruangan itu tidak ada yang mau memulai percakapan. Naruto yang biasanya dapat mencairkan suasana kini hanya diam dengan wajah pucat. Sasuke yang menyadari keanehan pada Naruto menatap Naruto tajam. Naruto yang merasa di perhatikan oleh Sasuke mengarahkan kepalanya pada Sasuke.

"Ada apa Teme? Jangan menatapku seperti itu! kau menyukaiku?" ucap Naruto dengan wajah inconnectnya. Dan membuat sang Uchiha bungsu ini menjadi kesal.

Duk… Aw…

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak Dobe! Aku masih normal!"

"Habis kau memandangku seakan-akan ingin memangsaku." Ucap Naruto takut-takut sambil mengelus kepalanya, karna menyadari aura hitam yang menguar dari belakang tubuh Sasuke.

"Baka Dobe!"

"Naruto kau itu kenapa? Wajahmu pucat sekali,"

"Eh… benarkah, aku baik-baik saja kok Sai!" sergah Naruto.

"Kau tau Naruto, wajahmu itu mengingatkanku pada sepupuku yang dasarnya adalah pemabuk daratan. Apa kau juga salah satu di antara sekian banyak orang yang mabuk daratan eh?" Tanya Neji menyipitkan matanya curiga.

"Tidak kok, hehehe… aku tidak apa-apa, tenang saja hehehe…" jawab Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan menunjukan cengiran lima jarinya. Dan teman-temannya pun percaya saja, walaupun masih curiga. Tetapi mereka tidak ambil pusing.

Di dalam kamar utama Bus terdapat satu lemari pakaian, dua tempat tidur bertingkat, sofa dan satu meja kecil. Di dalam, kalian akan menemukan beberapa orang gadis berambut gulali, lavender, pirang, dan coklat. Yap… tak lain dan tak bukan mereka adalah Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka dan Tenten.

Saat ini mereka sedang bersenda gurau di temani oleh beberapa cemilan yang mereka bawa dari rumah. Mereka terlihat menikmeti saat-saat seperti ini, berbagi kebahagian kepada sang sahabat.

"Menurut kalian, apakah acara perkemahan ah~ lebih tepatnya kemping kali ini akan menyenangkan?" Tanya Ino pada sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Aku rasa sih begitu, mengingat ini perkemahan pertama kita saat SHS. Kalau tidak salah, terakhir kali kita kemah kelas dua JHS bukan?" ucap Tenten.

"Ya, be-nar Tenten-chan, te-rakhir kali saat kita semua be-rada di kelas dua Junior High School." Jawab Hinata.

"Kalian ingin perkemahan ini seperti apa?" Tanya Ino lagi.

"Aku ingin perkemahan kali ini menyenangkan. Perjalanan kita kali ini akan di penuhi petualangan yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan, lalu kita menjadi anggota True Adventurer dan memecahkan rumor mystery yang beredar. Bagai mana, bukankah itu sangat menyenangkan?" ucap Sakura menggebu-gebu. Tanpa ia sadari batu permata yang ia pakai menjadi kalung bersinar dalam sekejab, walaupun cahayanya tersamarkan oleh sinar matahari.

"Sakura kau gila? Mana munkin kita memecahkan mystery. Kalau memang kita bisa, aku tidak akan mau menjadi salah satu anggota dari mereka, jangan berkhayal yang tidak-tidak!" bentak Ino pada Sakura. Memeng Ino sangat tidak menyukai hal-hal yang berbau mistis, begitu juga dengan Hinata. Tapi, siapa yang dapat mengelak dari takdir? 

"Hah… bilang saja kalau kau takut Ino,"

"Tidak, siapa yang takut? Aku hanya tidak menyukai hal-hal yang seperti itu!" bantah Ino.

"Alasan saja kau Ino-pig." Ucap Sakura menyindir. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak terlalu menyukai hal-hal mistis. Tetapi ia tuga ingin merasakan petualangan yang tak akan ia lupakan selamanya. Sedangkan Ino yang merasa tersindir hanya mendengus kesal.

"I-iya Sa-sakura-chan, aku juga tidak menyukai hal-hal yang se-perti itu," bela Hinata. Pembelaan dari Hinata membuat Ino menyerigai kepada Sakura, dan Sakura hanya mendengus kesal.

"Sudahlah teman-teman, ngomong-ngomong saat ini kita berada di mana, apa sudah sampai?"

"Ti-dak tahu Tenten-chan, tidak mungkin kalau sudah sa-sampai. Lagi pula hutan Skotadier sangat jauh, pasti mem-butuhkan waktu yang sangat lama."

"Benar juga ya Hinata." Ucap Tenten mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

Hoek…hoek…

"Sudah ku duga sebelumnya pasti dia mabuk daratan," ucap Neji.

"Hn dasar baka, seharusnya sebelum berangkat dia minum obat tidur," ucap Sasuke menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

Hoek… hoek…

"Teman-teman apa kalian membawa obat atau minyak hangat? Hoek…" ucap Naruto dengan wajah pucat dari dalam kamar mandi yang letaknya berada di samping kamar tengah Bus.

"Hm, entahlah aku tidak tau, tunggu sebentar akan aku carikan!" ucap Sai menggeledah barang-barang bawaannya.

"Hoek… cepatlah Sai!" seru Naruto yang sudah tidak sabar menahan perutnya yang terasa mual.

"Sabarlah Naruto! Ahaa ini dia," ucap Sai lalu memberikan obat tidur kepada Naruto tanpa melihat tanggal kadaluarsa yang tertera di bungkus obat tersebut.

Setelah menerima obat yang di berikan Sai, Naruto langsung meminumnya. Lalu berjalan ke arah kamar tengah dengan wajah yang sangat pucat untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi pusing tingkat akut akibat reaksi dari obat.

"Sai apa kau yakin dengan obat yang kau berikan pada Naruto?" Tanya Neji curiga.

"Tentu saja aku yakin memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak hanya saja ini sangat aneh, bukankah kalau obat itu butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk bekerja, tapi obat yang kau berikan pada Naruto langsung bekerja. Bukankah itu aneh?"

"Tenang saja obat yang ku berikan aman kok!" ucap Sai meyakinkan, walaupun di dalam hatinya ia tidak yakin, karena ia tidak merasa memasukkan obat-obattan ke dalam tasnya.

"Teman-teman apa yang terjadi? Sepertinya tadi aku mendengar suara muntah-nuntah, apakah kalian tidak apa-apa? dan… hey, dimana Naruto?" ucapan Sakura terhenti karena menyadari salah satu sahabatnya itu tidak ada. Hey Sakura tahukah kau bahwa salah-satu sahabatmu sedang sekarat di dalam kamar? Kasihan Naruto…*masang wajah melas*

"Tidak ada yang terjadi, kami tidak apa-apa kecuali si baka Dobe, dan saat ini dia berada di dalam kamar setelah mengeluarkan persediaan ramennya selama seminggu di dalam perut!" ucap Sasuke menjawab semua pertanyaan Sakura.

"Owh… Hinata coba kau tengok si baka Naruto!" suruh Sakura pada Hinata.

"Ya Sakura-chan," setelah mendapat perintah untuk menengok keadaan Sakura, Hinata langsung masuk kedalan kamar tengah. Keadaan di dalam tidak ada yang berbeda dari kamar utama, hanya saja catnya yang berbeda warna. Kalau kamar utama berwarna hijau, kamar kedua berwarna biru tua.

Di dalam kamar Hinata memeriksa keadaan Naruto yang dapat di bilang jauh dari kata baik. Wajahnya sepucat kulit Sai, suhu tubuhnya panas, bibirnya pucat satu kata yang ada di benak Hinata 'kasian Naruto-kun' yah kurang lebih begitu. Setelah iti Hinata keluar dari dalam kamar untuk mengambil air hangat untuk mengompres Naruto..

"Bagai mana Hinata-chan?" Tanya Ino pada Hinata.

"Ti-tidak baik, tubuhnya pucat, suhu tubuhnya panas, dan bibirnya juga pucat." jawab Hinata menjelaskan.

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan dari Ino, Hinata menuju dapur yang letaknya di sebelah ruan karouke untuk mengambil air hangat untuk mengompres Naruto. tetapi saat ia ingin masuk ke dapur, Hinata tidak sengaja melihat sampah yang tergeletak di lantai. Lalu ia mengambilnya untuk di buang ke tempat sampah.

Sebelum Hinata membuang ke tempat sampah, ia memperhatikan sampah tersebut, dan ternyata sampah tersebut adalah bungkus obat tidur yang masa berlakunya sudah lewat setengah tahun yang lalu. Karna ia berpikir kalau Naruto lah yang meminum obat tersebut, ia tidak jadi mengambil air hangat, tetapi kembali ke tempat temen-temannya untuk meyakinkan apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Um… Sasuke-san, Sai-san, Neji-nii apa tadi kalian melihat Na-Naru-to-kun minum obat ini?" ucap Hinata sembari menunjukan bungkus obat yang ia bawa. Yang merasa namanya di sebut pun mengangguk dan menjelaskan.

"Tadi Sai yang memberikannya pada Naruto! memangnya kenapa?" ucap Neji menjelaskan. Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Neji, Hinata tidak menjawab dan wajah Hinata pun pucat seketika, dan hal itu membuat teman-temannya bingung.

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa! Hanya saja Naruto-kun…" ucapan Hinata terhenti karena ragu ingin meneruskan. Tetapi mau tidak mau ia harus mengatakannya karena mendapat pandangan penuh Tanya pada teman-temannya.

"Hanya saja apa Hinata-chan?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Hanya saja, obat yang di berikan Sai-san untuk Naruto-kun… sudah kadaluarsa enam bulan yang lalu!" ucap Hinata yang membuat ke tiga sahabatnya kaget. Kecuali Sasuke dan Nii-sannya itu yang memang sudah menduga dari awal. mungkin mereka berfikir seperti 'Bagai mana mungkin Sai tidak tau mana obat yang dapat di konsumsi dan mana obat yang tidak dapat di konsunsi'. Ckckck malang sekali nasibmu Naruto*melas*.

Setelah sukses membuat teman-temannya kaget. Mereka semua menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sai yang sedari tadi hanya tersenyum dengan wajah inconnectnya. Sedangkan yang di tatap hanya menjawab seolah-olah ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak merasa memasukan obat ke dalam tas, tetapi waktu aku menggeledah tasku ternyata terdapat obat tidur yang masuh tersisa satu butir, lalu aku memberikannya pada Naruto. dan ternyata obat yang ku berikan pada Naruto adalah obat tidur yang aku bawa ke Otogakure satu tahun yang lalu," jelas Sai tanpa ada rasa bersalah di nada bicaranya*ckckck parah-_-*.

Mereka hanya terdiam dengan tatapan wajah yang sulit di artikan setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Sai. Sedangkan Sai, dia hanya menunjukan senyuman tanpa dosa yang terpatri di wajahnya. 'bagai mana mungkin Sai masih dapat tersenyum seperti itu setelah membuat Naruto sekarat?' mungkin seperti itulah isi hati mereka.

"Mm… Hinata tolong kau rawat Naruto ya!" suruh Tenten pada Hinata.

"I-iya Tenten-chan."

"Ayo Hinata semangat, Ini kesempatan emes loh," besik Sakura yang berniat menggoda di telinga Hinata dan sukses membuat wajah Hinata bersemu merah merona menambahkan kesan imut padanya, sedangkan Sakura hanya tertawa kecil menyaksikan tengkah sahabatnya yang menurutnya lucu.

Setelah mendapat semangat dari Sakura, Hinata segera merawat Naruto. setelah mengambil air hangat dari dapur Hinata segera melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar, untuk apa ke kamar? Tentu saja untuk mengompres Naruto. dan karena sudah ada malaikat yang merawat Naruto, sekarang kita tinggalkan mereka berdua oke!

"Kau ini ceroboh sekali Sai, kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto bagai mana hah?" omel Ino pada sai yang berlangsung sejak tadi. Dan ternyata hanya di balas dengan senyuman palsu oleh Sai.

"Hah… sudahlah Ino-pig! Lagi pula hari sudah malam, saatnya untuk istirahat," ucap Sakura yang lelah karena perjalanan panjang dan sedari tadi hanya mendengar dan melihat Ino yang terus-menerus memarahi Sai.

Setelah mendengar perkataan Sakura, mereka semua segera tidur. Para wanita kembali ke dalam kamar utama. Sedangkan yang laki-laki di sofa, di karenakan kamar yang ke dua masih di gunakan Naruto yang sedang sakit dan Hinata yang merawat Naruto.

~SKIP TIME~

Siang telah berganti malam, matahari telah berganti bulan, tidak terdengar suara burung bernyanyi riang, yang terdengar hanyalah suara burung hantu dan lolongan hewan malam. Saat ini jam telah menunjukan pukul dua lewat dua puluh menit, waktu yang tepat untuk beristirahat, setelah melakukan segala aktivitas di kala matahari terbit.

Seorang gadis manis berambut gulali terjaga dari tidurnya, napasnya tidak beraturan, peluh terus membanjiri tubuhnya tanpa henti. Bukan karena ingin ke kamar mandi, bukan juga karena lapar. Tetapi ia terjaga karena mimpi yang menurutnya sangat mengerikan.

Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara ke dua pahanya. Sesekali ia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya dan menutup kedua telinganya menggunakan tangannya. Ia mencoba menghilangkan bayang-bayang menyeramkan dari serpihan-serpihan kecil mimpinya.

Setiap kali ia berhasil menghilangkan sedikit bayang-bayang itu, bayang-bayang yang lain akan segera muncul menghantuinya. Ia terus merintih, menjerit dalam hati, meminta pertolongan untuk membantunya menghilangkan semua bayang-bayang yang terus bergentayangan dalam otaknya.

Darah, korban, jeritan, tangisan, dan perang. Ia tak suka itu, berbagai macam gambaran terus menari di dalam pikirannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya keras, Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya, bersiap terjun untuk membelai lembut pipi ranumnya yang indah. Pelan, suara rintihan terdengar dari bibirnya membangunkan sesosok makhluk lain yang tidur di seberang ranjangnya.

"Sakura… Sakura…kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap Ino mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya. Tetapi ia belum menyadari keberadaan dirinya. Ia menggoncangkan tubuh sang sahabat agar menyadari keberadaan dirinya. Dia berhasil, sang sahabat tersadar dari pikirannya dan menghambur ke dalam pelukannya dengan suara isakkan kecil.

Tanpa mereke sadari, beberapa orang memandang mereka dari luar jendela. Yang satu memandang mereka dengan pandangan sendu. Seseorang yang sama saat berada di taman. Seseorang yang sama saat mengucapkan kata-kata dengan pilu. Dan yang satunya memandang mereka dengan menyerigai.

***True Adventurer***

Saat ini mereka semua sudah sampai di tempat tujuan, Dimana suasana di sana sangat menyegarkan. Hijau dedaunan yang rimbun membuat mata menjadi segar, di tambah dengan suara yang meneduhkan, seperti suara nyanyian burung-burung kecil dan suara air terjun yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

Sinar matahari memasuki setiap celah dedaunan, menembus kaca jendela Bus yang berada di bawah. Sehingga membuat salah seorang dari mereka terjaga dari mimpi indahnya. Ia mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali karena cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan mata. Setelah menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan sekitar, Sasuke segera bangkit untuk melakukan aktivitas yang biasa ia lakukan pada pagi hari.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan lemas kearah kamar mandi, tidak lupa dengan handuk yang bertengger di pundak sebelah kanan. Ia tidak membawa perlengkapan mandi yang lengkap, karena sudah di sediakan oleh pihak sekolah. Setelah Sasuke selesai dengan kegiatannya, ia segera membangunkan kedua sahabatnya yang masih menjelajahi indahnya alam mimpi.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela Bus, pandangan jauh menembus cakrawala dengan pandangan kosong. Di pikirannya masih di penuhi oleh bayang-bayang mimpinya tadi malam, dari semalam ia belum tertidur karena bayang-bayang menyeramkan itu selalu menghantui pikirannya.

Sedangkan Ino, sahabatnya yang sempat menemaninya tadi malam tertidur dangan damainya, karena saat Sakura berhenti terisak di pelukan Ino, ia menyuruhnya untuk tidur, karena Ino sudah mau menemani dan meminjamkan pundaknya untuk bersandar.

Saat ini ia mencoba untuk melupakan segala hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan mimpinya, walaupun ia tidak yakin. Ia ingin bersikap biasa pada sahabat-sahabatnya, tidak ingin membuat sahabatnya khawatir. Akhirnya ia berniat untuk membersihkan diri dahulu sebelum berbagai macam kegiatan sekolah di mulai. Setelah itu ia akan membangunkan teman-temannya.

Setelah mereka (Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Sai dan Ino) sudah bersiap-siap dan makan pagi. mereka segera keluar dari Bus karena perintah dari Kakashi-sensai dan Iruka-sensai selaku pendamping mereka.

"Ah… segarnya," ucap Tenten merentangkan tangannya merasakan semilir angin pagi yang menerpa tubuhnya.

"Hmm, pohon di sini sangat lebatya, pasti kalau malam sangat menyeramkan. iya kan Saku-dat?" ucap ino.

"Ya, kurasa begitu," ucap Sakura yang berhasil **sedikit **melupakan mimpinya. Seraya melihat keadaan sekitar, ia menujukan kepalanya kearah benda mengkilat yang berada di bawah bohon besar.

Sakura melangkahkan kaki-kaki rampingnya menuju benda mengkilat karena tertimpa cahaya matahari. Ia menyentuhkan jarinya kearah benda itu lalu mengambilnya. permukaannya sisi-sisinya sangat halus, tetapi di bagian ujung benda itu sangat tajam, ia memperhatikan benda itu lebih teliti, di permukaan halusnya terdapat ukiran-ukiran rumit kecil di sana. Setelah itu ia mnyimpannya di kantong celananya dengan hati-hati, agar tidak melukai dirinya. Lalu ia kembali ketempat teman-temannya berkumpul.

"Nah anak-anak, karena kalian sudah berkumpul semua sensai akan bacakan kegiatan kita hari ini. yang pertama kita akan membuat api unggun untuk pembukaan acara kita kali ini yang akan di laksanakan kanti malam, yang kedu…" uapan sensai bermasker terhenti karena salah seorang muridnya mengangkat tangan. Lalu Kakashi-sensai melayangkan tatapan yang dapat di artikan sebagai 'ada apa?'

"Naruto dan Hinata tidak ada sensai," ucap Ino yang menyadari ketidak adanya kedua sahabatnya.

"Kemana mereka?" ucap Iruka-sensai menghusap-husap dagunya, lalu melayangkan tatapan bertanya pada murid-muridnya. Tetapi yang di tatap hanya menggelenhkan atau menggedikkan bahunya bertanda mereka tidak tahu keberadaan teman jelas di wajah Neji kalau ia amat sangat khawatir akan keberadaan adiknya itu.

"Mungkin masih tidur sensai," ucap Tenten memberi tahu pada sensainya juga pada teman-temannya.

Yang lain hanya melayangkan tatapan bingung 'mana mungkin Naruto dan Hinata masih tertidur, sudah jam berapa saat ini?' mungkin begitulah arti dari tatapan itu. kecuali Neji yang sudah menguarkan aura-aura mematikan, karena ia tahu kalau sang adik tercintanya tidus dalan satu kamar dengan 'awas kau Naruto!'.

KYAAA…

**To Be Continued**

Terima kasih mau mengikuti jalan cerita aneh ini hehehe. Maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan kata atau bahasa yang tidak jelas*bungkuk-bungkuk* semoga chapter ini dapat menghibur para Reader semua dan juga semoga typo di chapter ini berkurang hehehe. Setelah Fiyui baca ulang, emang typo berterbangan di Fic ini ckckck. Padahal, Fiyui ngetik merasa ga ada yang terlewat kok *kayaknya*. Maaf juga engga bisa update kilat! Soalnya Fiyui mau bikin Ficlagi hehehe*alasan*.

Oh ya, di sini, aku buat Naruto jadi mabuk daratan hahaha kayak saya ini. Siapa yang pernah minum obat kadaluarsa? Hehehe Fiyui ga pernah sih, kalo penasaran rasanya, Tanya aja sama Naruto!*Duag, nyangkut di pohon toge* Oh ya nama obatnya Fiyui enggak tau mau di kasih nama apa. kalo yang Fiyui tau kan antimo, jadi Fiyui ganti aja jadi obat tidur. Kan antimo juga mengandung obat tidur hehehe

Kayaknya mulai chapter depan Fiyui harus ekstra berimajinasi deh, karena petualangan SasuSaku akan Fiyui mulai di chapter depan! jadi jangan ketinggalan ya…

_**Arigatou For:**_

**Yuri chinen:** haha makasih udah RnR, hayo siapa sewek itu? hahaha jawabannya ada kok di tebakanmu! Tenggal cari keberuntungan aja nebaknya hahaha. Oh iya makasih atas jempolnya, mgomong-ngomong jempo siapa aja iti*bisik-bisik* RnR again!

**Miki Hyuga:** RnR lagi Miki-san!

**Naomichan:** hwaaa kupingku budek, di teriakin pake toa sama Nao-san*ngadu ke Sakura* hahaha. RnR lagi!

**Ghifia Kuraudo:** emang tuh, typo nyebelin banget*gigit-gigit typo nama ayan tetangga* hahaha ia A/N nya udah aku pindahin! RnR lagi!

**Naomi Takara:** ini udah update, RnR lagi!

**Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet:** waw… Fiyui nulis namamu jadi deg-deggan ya hehehe, panjangnyooo… RnR lagi!

**Mihashi Takara:** iya A/N nya sudah di pindahkan hehehe, RnR lagi!

**Aihara Aya:** wah-wah kok Tsunade sih-_-, kan dia jadi Kepala Sekolah! Ayo tebak lagi!, humornya garingya hehehe*garuk-garuk kepala* ga bisa bikin humor sih. RnR lagi!

**HarunoZuka:** hahaha maaf typonya, RnR lagi!

**Inainae-chan:** kiren kah? Hahaha makasih*terharu* RnR lagi!

**Hany-chan DHA E3:** nonono*gerakin telunjuk* Tsunade kan Kepala Sekolah! Ayo tebak lagi! RnR lagi!

**Chess sy:** ga papa kok, RnR lagi!

Apakah kalian semua penasaran, seperti apa petualangan SasuSaku dan kawan-kawan?

Kalau penasaran silahkan di Review!

Reviev dari kalian dapat menambah semangat saya… **Review ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair** : SasuSaku dan lainnya

**Warning** : OOC, Typo(maybe), OC, aneh, AU, gaje dan lain-lain

**True Adventurer**

Laa… laa… laa… laa …

Prok… prok… prok…

Naa… naa… naa…

Prok… prok… prok…

Terdengar suara-suara kecil yang di hasilkan oleh sekumpulan anak-anak remaja yang bersuka ria bernyanyi sambil menari menggelilingi api unggun. Mereka tidak menghiraukan kegelapan malam yang mencekam, suara burung hantu yang seram, terkalahkan oleh kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari mata para remaja itu.

Kebahagiaan itu dapat mengalahkan ketakutan yang ada di hati mereka. mereka bersuka cita bersama, menari bersama, tertawa, dan kegiatan lainnya yang dapat mereka lakukan bersama-sama.

"Hahahaha… malam ini sangat menyenangkan! Kau tahu, hari ini aku sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat bahagiaaa," ucap Ino semangat merentangkan tangannya sehingga mengenai seseorang yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Uh, Ino-pig singkirkan tanganmu dari wajahku!" ucap Sakura yang merasa kesal karena wajah ayunya terkena rentangan tangan dari Ino.

"Ups, aku tidak sengaja Saku-dat hehehe…" ucap Ino menunjukkan wajah polosnya. Dan itu mempuat wajah Sakura memanas, terpesona? Bukan, malu? Bukan, tentu saja memanas karena menahan kesal.

"Su-sudahlah teman-teman, le-bih baik kita ikut sa-ja menari bersama mereka!" ucap Hinata yang wajahnya masih memerah karena sesuatu.

"Hah… iyalah. Hinata, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan Naruto, apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ino, saat ini memang Naruto sudah mendingan dari acara keracunan obat, tetapi yang membuat khawatir adalah karya indah ciptaan Neji yang tergambar jelas di wajah Naruto.

"Ano I-Itu mm… Na-Na-ruto-kun sudah men-dingan dari pada kemarin!" ucapHinata gugup sambil memainkan jari-jarinya yang lentik.

"Hah… ada-ada saja Naruto itu," ucap Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian menyerigai pada Hinata, yang di balas dengan wajah Hinata yang merah merona menahan malu.

"Eh Hinata, bagaimana rasanya?" ucap Ino menggoda.

"E-eh i-itu umm… a-ku tidak tahu!" ucap Hinata tengan tubuh yang hampir limbung kesamping.

"Eh Hinata jangan pingsan!" teriak Sakura yang habis menggoda Hinata habis-habissan. Mau tahu kenapa Hinata bisa malu tingkat akut, selain memang orangnya yang pemalu, di sebabkan juga karena kejadian tadi pagi.

**FLASH BACK**

KYAAA…

Terdengar teriakan nyaring dari dalam bus, tanpa banyak bicara, orang-orang yang berada di sekitar bus segera melangkahkan kaki mereka untuk melihat makhluk pemilik suara nyaring tersebut. Terkecuali Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, dan Sai yang masih berdiri dengan santai.

Sakura dan teman-temannya melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamar letak Hinata dan Naruto berada. Untuk mngetahui sebab sampai Hinata berteriak seperti itu.

Alangkah kagetnya mereka melihat posisi NaruHina saat ini, bagaimana tidak kaget, posisi Hinata saat ini adalah menjadi guling untuk Naruto. kedua tangan Naruto melingkar mengelilingi pundak Hinata, kedua kaki Naruto melingkari paha Hinata, dan kepala Naruto tepat berada tepat dilekukan leher Hinata, dengan wajah Hinata yang menyerupai kepiting rebus, dengan kata lain mereka berpelukan di tempat tidur ckckck.

Neji yang melihat adegan tersebut secara langsung sudah mengeluarkan aura mematikan. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Neji menuju kearah Naruto yang seenak jidatnya menjadikan Hinata sebagai guling, apalagi belum menikah, sedangkan Hinata berusaha melepaskan tangan Naturo namun sia-sia. haah… hanya satu kata yang pantas untuk Naruto saat ini, 'berhati-hatilah Naruto…!'

"NA-RU-TO A-PA YANG KAU LA-KU-KAN PA-DA HINATA HAH?" ucap Neji dengan menekankan katanya disetiap kalimat.

"Neji-nii?"

Naruto yang mendengar suara Neji hanya menggeliat dan membalikan tubuhnya terlentang, dan otomatis saat ini Hinata berada di atas tubuh Naruto. seakan tidak mendengar perkataan Neji Naruto pun memejamkan matanya kembal, dan berhasil membuat perempatan sudut siku-siku dikening Neji.

"NARUTOOO…!"

Buagh… buagh…

Saat ini Naruto tersungkur di bawah tempat tidur dengan tidak elitnya, wajahnya terdapat bekas tinjuan di kedua belah pipinya. Mengenaskan…

"Neji! Kau ini apa-apaan sih?" ucap Naruto yang telah tersadar dari tidurnya sambil menghusap-husap wajah tampannya*?*

"Kau yang apa-apaan baka! Ngapain kau peluk-peluk Hinata ditempat tidur hah?" ucap Neji dengan geram.

"Sudahlah Neji, lagi pula mungkin Naruto tidak sengaja!" hibur Tenten.

Naruto yang mendengar kata 'peluk-peluk' mengedarkan kepalanya kearah yang bersangkutan dengan tatapan heran. Sedangkan yang ditatap sudah berwajah kepiting rebus.

"Hinata! Mamang semalam kau memeluk aku?" ucap Naruto _innocent_, sedangkan Neji yang sudah mulai tenang kembali memenas.

"BUKAN HINATA YANG PELUK! TAPI KAU YANG PELUK!"

"Eh?"

Buagh…

"Aduh, sakit Neji! erm… maaf ya Hinata-chan aku tidak sengaja hehehe," ucap Naruto kepada Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menganggukan kepala.

Kepala-kepala yang mengintip di pintu hanya terbengong-bengong telah disuguhi opera sabun secara gratis. Sedangkan Iruka-sensei hanya menggeleng-gelengkankan kepala sambil bergumam 'dasar, anak muda jaman skarang ckckck'

**AND FLASH BACK**

Sasuke dan teman-temannya berbaris rapi menghadap api unggun. Saat ini, mereka sedang mendengarkan ceramahan dari pengawas mereka Kakashi-sensei dan Iruka-sensei. Mereka memdengarkan arahan tentang acara pencarian jejek. Satu kelompok terditi dari dua regu, yairu regu Utara dan regu Selatan. Sedangkan satu regu terdiri dari empat orang.

Setiap kelompok telah dibagi, diantaranya kelompok Sasuke, regu Utara yaitu Sai, Ino, Neji, dan Tenten yang diketuai oleh Neji. Sedangkan regu Selatan adalah Sasuke, Sakura. Hinata, dan Naruto yang diketuai oleh Sasuke. mereka diarahkan untuk mencari dan mengumpulkan tujuh buah petunjuk berupa sebuah bulu angsa berwarna putih bersih. siapa cepat yang sampai duluan, dialah yang menang.

Sasuke bersama teman seregunya mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam hutan, mereka hanya diterangi oleh lampu senter yang masing-masing orang membawa satu, serta membawa barang-barang yang penting menurut mereka, seperti kater, gunting, kompas, korek api, tali tambang, aneka makanan ringan secukupnya, dan kotak P3K, oh… jangan lupa aneka macam rasa ramen yang dibawa Naruto ditas besarnya. Mereka semakin memasuki hutan yang sangat gelap.

Suara-suara hewan malam mulai mengiringi setiap lankah mereka, maklum saat ini sudah pukul sembilan malam, sebenarnya tidak terlalu malam, hanya saja suasana saat ini benar-benar dapat diartikan larut malam. Berbagai macam hewan-hewan hutan mereka temui sepanjang perjalanan. Mulai dari jenis kumbang, ampai burung hantu yang serampun juga ada.

Sudah empat jam mereka berjalan kearah Selatan, tetapi bulu angsa yang berhasil mereka dapatkan baru dua buah, masih lima buah bulu angsa lagi untuk kembali kepenginapan. Kaki-kaki yang membantu mereka melangkah sudah meminta untuk beristirahat, setidaknya itu yang mereka simpulkan tentang kaki-kaki mereka yang merasa pegal-pegal dan kesemutan.

"Teme, lebih baik istirahat dululah! Rasanya kakiku sudah mau copot!" keluh Naruto yang merasa tidak tahan dengan keadaan kakinya. Mendengar ucapan Naruto, Sasuke sebagai ketua regu memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak.

"Hn Dobe, kita istirahat lima menit!"

"Hah… Teme, kenapa hanya lima menit?" protes Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Hn, masih untung kuberi kau istirahat Dob!"

"Sasu-kun, masa cumin lima menit sih tambahin apa!"

"I-iya Sasuke-san tam-bahin lagi ya!" ucap Hinata memasang tampang melasnya. Melihat tampang Hinata dan Sakura yang seperti anak kucing yang kehilangan induknya akhirnya Sasuke luluh juga. Sakura, Hinata, kau berhasil!

"Hn, sepuluh menit!" ucap Sasuke datar.

"Hah… masa cuma ditambah lima menit Teme, dua puluh menit ya!" tawar Naruto

"Tidak!"

"Iya,"

"Tidak!"

"Iya,"

"Sudah kubilang tidak ya tidak Dobe!"

"Ayolah Teme,"

"Tidak!" ucap Sasuke dingin. Mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang dingin, mau tidak mau Naruto mengeluarkan jurus andalan yang sudah ia pelajari dengan fasih dari penggemar berat Sasukke.

"Teme-chan yang maniiis sekali, baik hati dan tidak sombong," ucap Naruto menggelayut manja ditangan Sasuke dan memasang wajah yang seimut mungkin. Sasuke yang melihatnya-pun hanya mengernyit jijik.

Oh… bukannya Sasuke tidak suka Naruto, hanya saja Sasuke lebih suka Naruto yang berisik dari pada yang seperti ini. 'Menggelikan' pikir Sasuke. Sedangkan Hinata dan Sakura hanya cekikikan melihat ulah Sasuke dan Naruto yang sangat mesra.

"Lepaskan tanganku Dob!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada mengancam.

"Tidak sebelum kau tambahkan waktu istirahat! Bagaimana tawarannya Teme-chan?"

"Hn, dua puluh menit!"

"Yeay… akhirnya Teme-chan yang baik hati dan tidak sombong setiju, saatnya makan ramen, ramennn ayem coming!" ucap Naruto menggebu-gebu. _Good_ Naruto! mereka-pun beristirahat dan menyantap ramen Naruto dengan hitmat.

***True Adventurer***

Neji yang menjadi ketua dalam regu otomatis bertanggung jawab atas keselamatan anggota regu. Saat ini, mereka beristirahat dibawah pohon besar. Ino, Neji, Sai, dan Tenten duduk melingkar. Mereka sangat menikmati kebersamaan antara anggota. walaupun angin malam sangat menusuk pori-pori kulit, tetapi mereka menghiraukannya 'tiada yang menandingi kehangatan diantara sahabat, walau badai salju sekalipun!' Itu prinsip mereka.

"Kenapa kita baru mendapat tiga bulu, padahal kita sudah berkeliling selama empat jam, dimana mereka meletakkannya?" keluh Ino.

"Sabar Ino!"

"Sabar-sabar, kau tidak tau banyak nyamuk yang menggigitu kulit mulusku! Nanti kalau kulitku bentol-bentol gimana? Nanti kalau wajahu jelek bagaimana? Nati kalau tidak ada laki-laki yang mau denganku gimana? Mana aku sudah luluran dengan aroma terapi kembang tujuh rupa! Sudah menghabiskan sebotol _hand body lotion_ yang khusus dikirimkan dari Paris untukku! Uh…aku dapat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padaku nanti, KYAA… TIDAK!" ucap Ino keras kepala. Sambil memegangi kedua pipinya.

"Berisik Ino, diamlah!" ucap Tenten yang mulai jengah meliha kelakuan Ino.

"Tenanglah Ino, kalau ada nyamuk yang berani menggigitmu, aku akan menjadi kasatria berbaja untuk melindungimu! Kalaupun wajahmu jelek, aku akan tetap menganggapmu wanita paling cantik dan sempurna di dunia ini! Kalaupun tidak ada lelaki yang mau denganmu, aku akan menjadi satu-satunya lelaki yang mau menerimamu apa adanya! Kalau wangi kembang tujuh rupa itu menghilang, aku akan membawakan beribu-ribu kembang yang kau mau! Kalaupun _hand body lotion_ milikmu sudah habis, aku akan mengirimimu lebih banyak lagi, kalau perlu pabrik-nya sekalian aku beli dan kuprsembahkan untukmu Ino!" rayu Sai panjang lebar. Sedangkan Ino wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Benarkah Sai?" Tanya Ino dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ya," ucap Sai yakin.

"Oh… _So Sweat_…" ucap Ino dan mndekatkan tubuhnya kea rah Sai. Sedangkan Neji dan Tenten yang melihatnya hanya terbengong-bengong memperhatikan kedua teman mereka yang aneh. Neji yang sadar berdehem untuk menetralisir keadaan.

"Ehem…. Baiklah, kita lanjutkan perjalanan!" ucap Neji sambil berdiri.

"Baiklah," ucap Tenten.

"Ah Neji… kau ini mengganggu kami saja, kalau kau mau, kau kan bisa dengan Tenten! Iya kan Sai-kun"

"Ya, kenapa tidak?" setuju Sai. Ucapan Said an Ino membuat wajah Neji dan Tenten memerah, tetapi merah diwajah Neji tidan semerah Tenten. Untungnya hari sangat gelap, jadi Sai dan Ino tidak dapat melihatnya.

"Su-sudahlah Ino, kita lanjutkan perjalanan! Lagi pula, kita sudah setengah jam beristirahat!"

"Iyalah Tenten, ayo Sai-kun!" ucap Ino dengan tidak ikhlasnya. Dan mereka berempatpun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka kearah Utara.

***True Adventurer***

Udara malam mengiringi tiap langkah yang diciptakan oleh keempat remaja itu, suara burung hantu dan lolongan srigala hutan menemani tiap langkah mereka. suara ranting pohon dan deaunan kering, yang terinjak menjadi makanan untuk mereka. langkah demi langkah mereka lewati untuk mencari sebuah tanda yang menjadi akses mudah untuk kembali ke perkemahan.

Mereka menerjang rasa dingin, menerjang rasa takut, dan terus melangkah kearah Selatan, mengikuti arahan dari kompas yang dibawa oleh sang ketua dan salah satu dari anggota untuk cadangan. Sedangkan anggota terus mengikuti kemanapun ketua melangkah. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba, membuat anggotanya ikut berhenti dan mengernyitkan alis bingung.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura Pada Sasuke.

"Hn, kompasnya mati!" beritahu Sasuke.

"Lho, kok bisa?" ucap Sakura dan mendapat balasan gedikan bahu oleh Sasuke.

"Sa-Sakura-chan pa-kai kompas ca-cadangan saja!" usul Hinata sambil menyerahkan benda bulat berwarna perak.

"Benar juga, Sasuke-kun pakai kompas cadangan saja!"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke. Setelah menerima kompas dari Sakura, Sasuke memperhatikan kompas tersebut dengan teliti.

"Yang ini juga mati Saku!"

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" ucap Sakura, tetapi Sasuke hanya menggedikkan bahu bertanda tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Hahaha… Teme-teme, jangan bercanda! Ini tidak lucu!" ucap Naruto tertawa dipaksakan.

"Hn, serius Dob!"

"Ka-kalau kau se-rius be-bearti ki-ta tersesat dong, hwaaa bagai mana iniii…" histeris Naruto merangkul Hinata dengan reflek.

"Na-Natuto-kun!"

"Oh… hehehe maaf Hinata-chan!"

"Terus kita bagai mana dong Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn, kita berhenti dahulu di sini sampai matahari terbit, setelah itu baru kita teruskan perjalanan!" sahut Sasuke datar.

"Baiklah,"

"Hah… untung persediaan ramenku masih banyak!" ucap Naruto menghela napas lega.

"Yalah, apa yang kau tau selain makan Naruto,"

"ITADAKIMASU!"

Setelah Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan regunya, mereka-pun mulai makan bersama-sama. Mereka menikmati makanan yang telah mereka persiapkan sebelumnya. Berbagi, canda, tawa dan tentu saja berbagi kehangatan bersama sahabat untuk mengusir hawa dingin yang menusuk.

"Eh, aku baru sadar kalau sekarang bulan purnama!"

"I-iya Saku-chan, bu-bulannya indah ya?" ucap Hinata mengadahkan kepalanya kearah langit menatap sang rembulan. Rambut lavendernya terbias dan memantulkan cahaya bulan purmana. Dan sosok Hinata yang saat ini jauh dari kata buruk untuk diucapkan.

"Kau cantik Hinata-chan!" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Eh…"

Blush…

Semburat merah dipipi menambah kesan _plus-plus_ untuk Hinata saat ini. Tersadar dari kekagetannya, Hinata menundukan kepalanya untuk menutupi semburat merah dipipinya.

"Te-terima kasih Na-Naru-to-kun!" ucap Hinata, dan dibalas cengiran hangat oleh Naruto. Sasuke yang melihat tingkah _soulmate_-nya hanya memutarkan bola mata bosan dan Sakura yang hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ehemmm," dehem Sasuke bermaksud untuk membuyarkan suasana yang menutnya memuakkan. Tetapi tidak untuk ketiga temannya, bagi mereka suasana ini sangatlah romantis. Oh Sasuke, satu kosong untuk temanmu!

"Dasar penghancur suasana!" sinis Sakura pada Sasuke. Sedangkan sasuke hanya bersikap cuek sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angina malam.

"Dasar Teme! Ga asik!" gerutu Naruto.

"Lihat-lihat! Apa itu? vila?" Tanya Sakura saat melihat bangunan indah di depan matanya. Bangunan tersebut bercat coklat bertingkat dan terbuat dari kayu boni yang kuat. Halaman yang tertata rapi dengan aneka ragam tanaman berbunga. Sangat khas jepang dan terlihat sudah tua. Hinata yang melihatnya hanya memasang wajah syok ketika ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Indahnya," seru Naruto Kagum.

"Mmm… a-pa ka-lian masih ingat tentang mi-tos hu-hutan Sko-" ucapah Hinata terhenti ketika Naruto menarik tangannya intuk memasuki bangunan tua tersebut bersama Sakura.

"Ayo kita ke sanaaaa!" teriak Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya berdecih dan mengikuti mereka berlari.

"Jangan!" ucap Hinata bermaksud melarang mereka. tetapi terlambat, mereka sudah memasuki batasan dunia nyata dan dunia lain. Dan mereka-pun pergi ntah kemana, yang tersisa hanyalah beberapa sampah plastik sampah dan ransel tempat mereka beristirahat di dunia nyata.

***True Adventurer***

"Aduh cape banget nih, istirahat Neji!"

"Mau istirahai dimana Ino? Di sini hutan belantara, kita tersesat!" beritahu Neji

"Gara-gara kau sih! Sudah kompas mati! Yang satunya dihilangkan juga huh…"

"Sabar Ino. Lagi pula yang menghilangkan kan kau!"

"Iya sih Ten, hehehe…"

"Lihat Ino-chan! Di sana ada vila, kita istirahat di sana saja," usul Sai menunjuk sebuah vila bercat coklat bertingkat. Teman-temannya-pun mengarahkan pandangannya kearah telunjuk Sai.

"Eh… yasudah ayo kita ke sana!" ucap Ino melangkahkan kakinya kearah vila dan di ikiti temannya. Terkecuali Tenten, gadis itu melihat bangunan itu dengan wajah berpikir. 'sepeetinya aku mengingat sesuatu, tapi apa ya?' Tanya Tenten dalam hati.

"Tenten! Sedang apa kau diam di sana? Cepat kemari!"

"Eh, sudahlah…" guman Tenten dan melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti teman-temannya dan hilang entah kemana.

Ya, mereka tidak menyadari bahwa keputusan yang mereka ambil adalah salah. Sebuah keputusan yang membawa mereka ke dalam jurang petualangan. Jurang yang telah menunggu mereka untuk mengisinya, jurang yang membawa mereka kedalam bahaya, jurang yang membawa mereka dalam ketakutan, kegelapan, dan jurang yang membawa mereka kedalam sebuah permainan takdir.

Permainan akan segera dimulai!

**To Be Continued**

Hwaaaaaa OMG OMG OMG. Akhirnya selesai juga ngetiknya. Oke Fic ini aku persembahkan khusus untuk semua para Reader, Reviewer, Author yang telah selelesai ataupun yang sedang Ulangan Semester. Oh iya yang Sensai itu, maaf ya Fiyui salah nulis hehehe, udah diganti kok!

Oke ini baru petualangan di dunia nyata, petualangan yang beneran dumulai chapter depan. Kalau ada kesalahan penulisan, bahasa, EYD, dan tanda baca, harap dimaafkan! Jangan ketinggalan loh! Dan tetap ikuti petualangannya! Wassalam*lambai-lambai*.

_**Arigatou For :**_

**Yuri Chinen**

**Uchiha ayumi-chan gag bisa log**

**Chess sy**

**Ghifia Kuraudo**

**Yukina itou Sephiienna Kitami**

**Aihara Aya**

Dan para **Reader sumua** yang sudah mau baca

Apakah kalian semua penasaran, seperti apa petualangan SasuSaku dan kawan-kawan ?

Kalau penasaran silahkan di Review!

Review dari kalian dapat menambah semangat sata… **Review ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair** : SasuSaku

**Warning** : OOC, Typo(maybe), OC, aneh, AU, gaje dan lain-lain

.

.

**~True Adventurer~**

.

.

.

Udara malam terasa menusuk tulang belulang, benderang bulan purnama menyinari malam sunyi yang terpampang seram. Sunyi. Gelap. Penderkripsian yang cocok untuk menggambarkan keadaan malam saat ini. Belum lagi suara-suara hewan malam yang saling bersahut seram. Terlihat empat orang remaja yang berjalan kearah sebuah vila tua dengan santai. Salah seorang diantaranya hanya berwajah pucat dengan ekspresi ketakutan diwajahnya. Ingin sekali ia berbicara, berucap, tetapi ia tak sanggup, bibirnya terkatup rapat ketakutan.

Tok… tok… tok…

Tok… tok… tok…

Tok… tok… tok…

Tiga kali pintu terketuk, tetapi tidak ada yang menyahut dari dalam. Sakura yang mengetuk pintu hanya terdiam Naruto yang memang pada dasarnya tidak bisa bersabar, menggedor-gedorkan pintu sebuah Vila asri tersebut, tetapi anehnya, tidak ada orang yang menyahut.

Dengan tiba-tiba, pintu berwarna coklat ini terbuka dengan sendirinya. Dengan rasa heran yang amat sangat, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, dan Hinata melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam sebuah vila tersebut. Tidak dengan Hinata, sedari tadi ia hanya menggenggam tangan Naruto erat. Sedangkan Naruto yang tau kalau Hinata ketakutan hanya berkata kalau semua akan baik-baik saja. Namun, benarkah begitu?

Terlihat ruangan yang luar biasa luasnya memenuhi penglihatan keempat remaja tersebut. Dengan dua buah tangga kayu dengan ukiran-ukiran rumit yang menyatu dengan dinding vila. Kursi dan meja kayu diatur sedemikian rupa agar membuat pengunjung merasa nyaman. Asbak rokok dan vas bunga tak luput terpasang apik di atas meja. Lukisan-lukisan antik berbingkai kayu terpajang rapih disetiap dinding vila.

Keempat remaja itu memasuki rumah dengan pandangan kagum. Aroma khas kayu tercium indra pembauan mereka. Tak bisa dipungkuri, walaupun Hinata masih merasa takut, tapi ia begitu terpesona oleh arsitektur vila yang begitu indah. Walaupun terpesona, tak bisa menutupi kebingungan mereka saat melihat pemandangan yang biasanya tak dipergunakan di dalam ruangan.

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang menuruni tangga. Tap… tap… tap… langkah demi langkah orang itu mulai mendekati keempat remaja tersebut. Sedangkan para remaja itu menyipitkan mata untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang. Maklum, di vila itu tidak terdapat lampu, hanya cahaya temaram dari lilin putih dan lampu petromak. Perlahan-lahan mulai terlihat seorang wanita cantik berwajah pucat berambut coklat gelap panjang sepinggangg dan memiliki warna mata abu-abu yang mengenakan kimono bewarna hitam menghampiri mereka.

"Apakah kalian ingin menginap disini?" Tanya orang itu ramah seraya tersenyum.

"Tentu saja kami mau menginap disini! Kalau tidak, kami tidak akan datang kesini!" jawab Naruto heboh.

"Sopan Naruto!" bentak Sakura.

"Ah, iya juga. Kalau begitu, ingin pesan kamar berapa? Semua kamar disini kosong, sudah lama tidak ada pengunjung yang datang!"

"kami pesan dua kamar untuk dua orang!" jawab Sasuke. (maksudnya satu kamar tapi ditempatin dua orang)

"Baiklah, Ikut aku!" ucapnya. Sasuke dan teman-temannya mengikuti wanita itu menuju lantai atas tempat kamar-kamar. Karena lantai satu hanya ada ruang makan dan ruang santai.

"Tunggu! Aku mengambil ranselku dulu!"

"Jangan lama-lama!" suruh Sakura.

"Iya." Saut Naruto. Saat Naruto membuka pintu, ia heran karena tidak mendapati ranselnya maupun teman-temannya. Lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar vila. Ia sapukan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru berharap menemukan ranselnya. Tapi hal itu hanya sia-sia, karena matanya tidak melihat adanya barang yang dicarinya, hanya gelap yang ia lihat. Lalu ia memutuskan kembali kedalam vila karena merasakan udara dingin yang menusuk.

"Mana ranselnya Naruto!" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak ada! Mungkin ada binatang yang membawa ransel-ransel kita!" jawab Naruto.

"Jangan bohong Naruto!" seru Sakura. Lalu ia berjalan kearah luar memastikan.

"Hei… aku tidak bohong!" seru Naruto.

Saat Sakura tiba di teras vila tersebut, tidak didapatinya ransel-ransel yang tertinggal. Gelap. Yang ia dapati hanya semilir angin malam yang membuatnya merinding. Lalu ia kembali ke dalam vila tempat teman-temannya berada. Sesampainya di dalam, Sakura mendapat pandangan bertanya dari Sasuke seolah-olah mengatakan 'bagaimana?'

"Tidak ada! Huf… untung tidak ada barang berharga diransel itu,"

"Er… namamu siapa nona?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Namaku Kimo Koyashi! Panggil saja Kimo!" jawab Kimo seraya tersenyum manis, dan dianggap senyuman menakutkan bagi Hinata.

"Ki-Kimo-_san_!" panggil Hinata.

"Ya?"

"Me-mengapa ada vila di tengah hu-hutan?" Tanya Hinata yang masih ketakutan. Bukannya menjawab, Kimo malah diam seraya menatap tajam Hinata yang tidak disadari oleh Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto yang hanya berjalaan lurus melihat jalan. Sedangkan Hinata yang mendapat dan melihat tatapan tajam dari Kimo langsung pingsan.

"HINATA!" jerit Naruto dan Sakura, sedangkan Sasuke hanya memandang Hinata dengan cemas.

"Hn, dia hanya pingsan! Kelelahan mungkin." sahut Sasuke.

"Cepat bawa Hinata!" suruh Sakura pada Naruto. tanpa pikir panjang Naruto segera mengangkat tubuh Hinata.

"Nah, sudah sampai! Kamar Sakura-_san_ dan Hinata-_san_ nomor 20! Kamar Sasuke-_san_ dan Naruto-_san_ nomor 19!" ujar Kimo yang berada di depan kamar yang saling berhadapan bernomorkan 19 dan 20.

"Terimakasih Kimo-_san_!" ujar Sakura.

"Sama-sama. Oh ya, aku akan membawakan ocha hangat untuk kalian,"

"Tidak usah repot-repot Kimo-_san_!"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa!" lalu Kimo kembali turun untuk membuat ocha. Sedangkan Sasuke dan lainnya memasuki kamar Sakura dan Hinata terlebih dahulu untuk membaringkan Hinata dan menyelimutinya.

"Ini aneh!" ucap Sakura.

"Aneh kenapa?" Tanya Naruto heran, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menaikkan alis tidak mengerti.

"Tentu saja aneh, darimana Kimo tahu nama kita? Kurasa, kita belum memperkenalkan diri."

"Iya juga ya," heran Naruto, Sasuke hanya diam memikirkan perkataan Sakura 'aneh!'. Mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa seseorang membawa nampan berisikan ocha hangat berdiri di depan pintu seraya menyerigai seram 'anak pintar' gumamnya. Lalu ia segera memasuki kamar tersebut.

"Silahkan dinikmati,"

"Ah, terimakasih Kimo-_san_! Maaf merepotkan,"

"Tidak masalah, kalian kan tamu disini!" jawab Kimo tersenyum. Dan di balas senyuman oleh Sakura. "Baiklah, silahkan beristirahat!" ucap Kimo. Lalu ia kelangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar.

"Terimakasih Kimo-_san_," jawab mereka serempak kecuali Sasuke yang hanya bergumam 'Hn,'. Sebelum keluar, Kimo sempat memandang kalung yang ada dileher Sakura.

'Maaf nona manis, aku harus menghilangkan ingatamu tentang vila ini, kalau tidak, kau akan menghancurkan rencanaku yang telah kususun bertahun-tahun. Untuk nona merah muda, aku akan mendapatkan berlian itu! dan selamat datang dalam permaianku hahaha…' ucap Kimo dalam hati seraya menyerigai, lalu ia menghilang.

Sementara itu, di tempat yang sama, jam yang sama, menit yang sama. Neji, Tenten, Sai, dan Ino melangkahkan kakinya kesebuah vila. Sesampainya di vila, telah ada seorang gadis yang bernama Kimo menyambut mereka.

"Selamat datang di vila kami," sapa Kimo halus. Sedangkan yang disapa hanya tersenyum menanggapi. "Mau pesan kamar berapa?" lanjut Kimo menanyakan.

"Kami pesan dua kamar!" jawab Ino.

"Kalau begitu, silahkan ikuti saya!" suruh Kimo.

Mereka mengikuti Kimo menuju lantai dua. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya berbagai perabotan serba kayu yang tertangkap mata. Pemandangan yang sama persis dengan yang dilihat oleh teman mereka dari kelompok Selatan. Langkah demi langkah mereka melewati anak tangga yang menjulang miring ke atas. Sesampainya di atas, mereka melihat deretan kamar-kamar dengan pintu kayu yang telah diberi nomor di depannya.

Lorong-lorong sempit kamar terus mereka lewati hingga mereka tiba di dua buah kamar yang saling berhadapan, dua buah kamar yang bernomorkan 17 dan 18.

"Kamar Tenten-san dan Ino-san nomor 17! Kamar Neji-san dan Sai-san nomor 18!" jelas Kimo seraya tersenyum.

"Terimakasih er?" ucap Tenten menaikkan alis.

"Ah… Kimo! Kimo Koyashi!"

"Terimakasih Kimo-_san_," ucap Tenten.

"Sama-sama, selamat beristirahat!" ucap Kimo. Sepeninggalan Kimo, mereka segera memasuki kamar mereka masing-masing untuk beristirahat.

Sasuke, Sakura, dan Naruto terus menemani Hinata yang masih pingsan. Sasuke duduk di kursi kayu dengan busa empuk yang melapisinya. Sakura berada du samping Hinata di kasur, dan Naruto duduk dantai di kursi rias. Sudah dua puluh menit Hinata pingsan, hingga sekarang ia beum bangun-bangun juga.

"Ah syukurlah… kau tidak apa-apa Hinata?" Tanya Sakura ketika Hinata siuman.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa Sakura-_chan_! Er… kita dimana?" yanya Hinata bingung seraya mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru kamar.

"Kita ada di vila Hinata-_chan_!" jawab Naruto cepat. Yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Hinata.

"Hn, sedah malam! Sebaiknya kita istirahat! Besok kita lanjutkan perjalanan!" ucap Sasuke yang merasa bertanggung jawab atas teman-temannya tersebut. Karena ia adalah ketua kelompok.

"Baiklah" ucap Sakura, Naruto, dan Hinata menanggapi perintah Hinata. Setelah itu Sasuke dan Naruto keluar dari kamar para gadis dan pergi memasuki kamar mereka untuk beristirahat.

**~True Adventurer~**

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 01.30, bertanda hari telah berganti hari yang baru. Karena langit masih terlihat petang, setiap orang masih menjelajahi alam mimpi tak berniat menyudahinya. Namun beda lagi dengan gadis bersurai merah muda ini. tiba-tiba saja ia merasa haus. Ia menurunkan kakinya dari ranjang dan berjalan meninggalkan kamar. Ia melangkahkan kakinya kelantai dasar.

Sebagian besar lilin-lilin yang mengeluarkan cahaya telah padam tertiup angin. Dapat terhitung berapa banyak lilin yang masih menyala. Karena itu, Sakura harus berhati-hati melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai dasar. Dengan perlahan, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuruni anak tangga, tetapi, baru saja sampai dipertengahan jalan Sakura mencium bau yang membuat ia mual. Amis seperti darah. Atau memang darah?

Sakura dengan cepat menutup hidungnya, walaupun itu sia-sia karena aromanya sungguh menyengat. Ia dengan penasaran mengikuti asal bau tersebut kelantai dasar. Sebelum itu, ia memilih mencari minum dahulu, karena tenggorokannya sugguh sangat kering. Sesampainya didasar, ia segera mengambil air mineral yang tersedia di sebuah meja yang ia kira adalah meja dapur dan meminumnya. Sungguh. Bau amis ini benar-bebar membuatnya mual, hampir saja ia memutahkan air mineral yang telah ia minum.

"Uh… bau sekali, seperti darah," keluh Sakura. Sakura benar-benar penasaran asal bau amis ini berada. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju air mancur yang berada diruangan tersebut, lalu ia menyentuhkan telapak tangannya kedalam air. Tiba-tiba cahaya terang bersinar dari dada Sakura yang terdapat sebuah permata berwarna merah. Mau tidak mau Sakura menutup matanya karena silau.

Sakura membuka matanya. Tetapi yang ia lihat adalah ketika hari masih siang. ia berada di hutan. Ia merasa pernah melihatnya sebelumnya, tapi dimana? ia merasa de javu. Terdengar suara riuh dan dentingan benda-benda tajam dari arah timur. Ia segera berlari menuju arah timur tempat suara-suara riuh itu berada. Sesampainya disana, ia sungguh terkejut. Disama terdapat banyak mayat yang dibiarkan begitu saja. Darah berceceran, orang-orang yang terluka dibiarkan saja. Sakura dapat mengerti keadaan kalau saat ini mungkin ada pembantaian habis-habissan.

Yang lebih membuat Sakura terkejut adalah saat matanya melihat sosok makhluh aneh yang menyerang orang-orang disekelilingnya. Makhluk itu sangat besar, memiliki sepasang mata semerah darah, tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh rambut-rambut panjang hitam menggilap, giginya sangat besar. Memiliki empat buah taring yang panjang, serta memiliki kuku yang sangat panjang dan tajam.

Desampingnya terdapat seorang wanita bersurai coklat bermata abu-abu dan berkimono hitam panjang melihat kejadian tersebut dengan pandangan bahagia.

Tak jauh dari tempat wanita itu berada, seorang wanita cantik bermata ungu berkimono kuning panjang memandang kejadian ini dengan tatapan sendu. Sepertinya ia menangis, karena Sakura melihat kilauan-kilauan air dipipinya yang terkena sinar matahari. Disampingnya berdiri seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan kimono berwarna coklat dengan pedang samurai yang terdapat digenggamannya.

"Ki-Kimo?" batin Sakura saat melihat seorang wanita berkimono hitam. GGRRrrr…. Gauman makhluk aneh itu membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kimo kearah makhluk besar itu berada. Matanya terbelalak saat ia melihat makhluk itu menyerang manusia dengan buas. Kuku-kukunya yang panjang dengan mudah menyobek kulit manusia yang menyerangnya. Makhluk iru mengamuk.

Dilihatnya Kimo yang hanya tertawa seram. Sakura tidak mempercayai apa yang ia lihat, sungguh tidak masuk akal. Sakura berlari kearah Kimo yang masih tertawa dengan bahagianya. Sakura heran, apa yang lucu dari kejadian ini? Setelah dirasanya ia cukup dekat dengan Kimo, ia menjerit sekuat tenaga memanggil Kimo. Tetapi Kimo tidak mendengar teriakan Sakura. Dicobanya sekali lagi. Tetap saja Kimo tidak mendengar. Sakura heran. Bagaimana bisa Kimo tidak mendengar suaranya? Padahal jarak antara dirinya dan Kimo tidak lebih dari lima kaki. Sakura mulai berhenti berlari, ia berjalan dengan pelan melewati mayat-mayat manusia tang tubuhnya terkoyok oleh makhluk aneh tersebut.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, ia benar-benar takut melihat kejadian ini. Ia merasa mual melihat darah yang menggenang di depan matanya. Setelah ia sampai di samping Kimo, ia memanggil Kimo dengan pelan. Manun, seharusnya masih dapat didengar oleh Kimo yang berjarak sangat dekat olehnya. Karna penasaran, ia mencoba menyentuh pundak Kimo. Namun alangkah kagetnya ia, tangannya tidak dapat mententuh pundak Kimo.

Tembus!

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa haus. Dibukanya perlahan pintu geser kamarnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mencoba mencari air minum dilantai dasar. Namun, belum jauh ia melangkahkan kakinya dari kamar, ia melihat Kimo berjalan menuruni anak tangga menuju dasar. Namun, yang membuatnya penasaran bukannya Kimo yang menuruni anak tangga, tetapi barang-barang bawaan Kimo yang membuatnya penasaran.

Sedang apa Kimo malam-malam begini? Untuk apa barang-barang itu? berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk dibenak Sasuke. Semakin ia melihat, semakin penasaran pula ia dengan Kimo. Dengan rasa penasaran yang amat sangat, Sasuke berjalan melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Kimo. Langkah kaki Sasuke terhenti seiring berhentinya Kimo dilantai bawah.

Di lihatnya Kimo sedang menata barang-barang bawaannya mengelilingi air mancur _mini _yang ada di tengah ruangan tersebut. Mengetahui itu, rasa penasarang dibenaknya semakin membuncah. Saat ini Sasuke berada tepat dibawah tangga. Tak ada niat sedikit-pun untuk bersembunyi, karena ruangan di sini hanya remang-remang cahaya lilin.

Dilihatnya Kimo menyalakan sebatang lilin digenggamannya, lalu ia meletakkan lilin itu di hadapannya seraya menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak terlalu jelas ditelinganya. Entah hanya perasaannya atau apa, tiba-tiba hawa disekitar ruangan itu menjadi pengap dan tercium bau amis darah. Sasuke segera menutup hidungnya dengan tangannya, walaupun dirasanya itu percuma karena bau darah yang benar-benar menyengat.

Tanpa sengaja Sasuke menjatuhkan sebatang lilin yang sudah mati dipinggir tangga hingga mengeluarkan bunyi yang lumayan nyaring diruangan yang senyap itu. Kimo yang mendengar suara nyaring dibelakangnya mengadahkan kepalanya kebelakang.

Emerald itu membulat karena tidak percaya apa yang barusan terjadi padanya. Sekali lagi ia coba, berharap hasilnya berbeda. Tetapi yang ia dapatkan tetap sama dan sama. Rasa heran dan takut amat sangat membelanggu hatinya. Bagaimana tidak? Tubuhnya tembus! Tembus! Manusia mana yang tidak kaget kalau tubuhnya tidak dapat menyentuh sesuatu? Apakah ia sudah mati? Apa ia ternyata telah menjadi roh? Mengingat pemikirannya yang aneh-aneh Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tidak mungkin ia sudah mati! Kalau ia sudah mati, kapan ia matinya? Karena apa? dimana? Seingatnya seharusnya saat ini ia berada di sebuah vila didalam hutan! Bukan di tempat yang asing seperti ini! Aneh.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kesebuah benda berbentuk wadah berada beberapa meter dari tempatnya berada. Ia seperti pernah melihat benda seperti ini. Tapi dimana? Dilihatnya benda itu lagi. Terdapat genangan-genagan air berwarna merah, atau lebih tepatnya genangan darah menetes-netes dari tempat itu. keningnya berkerut heran. Benar. Ia pernah melihat benda seperti itu sebelumnya, tapi dimana?

Semakin Sakura memikirkannya, semakin sakit pula kepalanya. Namun, saat ia mencoba melupakan tentang hal itu, malah ia mengingat suatu hal. Bukankah itu seperti air mancur di dalam vila?

Kimo mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling sudut-sudut ruangan, tak didapatinya suatu hal yang membuatnya merasa curiga. yang ia dapati hanya sebatang lilin yang jatuh tak berdaya dilantai. Dikiranya tidak terlalu pentig sehingga ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kepekerjaannya yang tadi tertunda. Tetapi, sebelum tubuhnya berbalik sepenuhnya, tak sengaja mata coklatnya melihat seluet bayangan hitam dipantulan cahaya temaram lilin.

"Siapa?" panggilnya pelan. Kimo tidak mendapatkan panggilan berarti dari seberang sana. Karena penasaran, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah meja yang bagian bawahnya tertutup tak terlihat.

Tap… tap… tap…

Suara tapakan kaki Kimo menggema diruangan yang remang-temang itu. mata cokelatnya tak lepas dari satu titik dihadapannya. Semakin dekat. Semakin dekat. Kimo berada tepat dihadapan meja berbahan kayu itu, kepalanya hendak menengok ke samping meja yang bagian bawahnya tidak tertutup sempurna.

BRAK…

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

Akhirnya ni Fic di update juga-_- setelah terhapus sebanyak dua kali, dan itu membuat Fi males ngetik ulang.

Fiyui dengan amat sangat waspada membuat ulang Fic ini, yah… walaupun beda, tapi intinya sama. Maaf kalau Fic ini kurang memuaskan! Petualangannya kurang menegangkan ya? Insyaallah nanti chapter depan Fi benerin lagi. Terus di chaptet ini charanya masih bobo, baru SasuSaku dulu yang main. besok baru Fi mainin semua. Kayaknya chapter ini paling sedikit ya? Hehehe…

Sampai jumpa…

**Terimakasih Buat**

Puding-tan, Ghifia Kuraudo, Uchiha Sasuke-chan, Haruno yha-ckhyoe, Uzumaki namida-chan, Tomatcherry blosoom, Yosume cantika, Cutie Hanny-chan, para reder, dan yang udah nge-fave fanfic ini.

Apakah kalian semua penasaran, seperti apa petualangan SasuSaku dan kawan-kawan?

Kalau penasaran silahkan di Review!

Review dari kalian dapat menambah semangat saya… **Review ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair** : SasuSaku

**Genre **: Romance, Friendship, Mystery, Adventure, Horor, Supernatural, Angst, Tragedy, dll.

**Warning** : OOC, Typo(maybe), OC, dan lain-lain

**.**

**~True Adventurer~**

**.**

Tenten terbangun dari tidurnya. dilihat ke samping tempat tidunya, terdapat Ino yang tertidur pulas seraya memeluk sebuah bantal guling yang berseprei merah hati. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba dia terbangun, hanya saja ia merasa udara pada malam ini sangat tidak mengenakan tubuhnya.

Diarahkannya pandangannya lagi kesebuah lukisan bergambar seorang wanita cantik bersurai pirang yang sedang mengenakan sebuah komono bewarna merah muda bermotif bunga sakura. Di sampingnya terdapat seorang laki-laki yang sama-sama mengenakan kimono bewarna biru laut dengan pedang samurai yang tersampir di punggungnya.

Tangan wanita itu menadahkan tangannya membiarkan bunga sakura yang terbang bebas terjatuh dalam genggaman tangannya. Sedangkan tangan kanan laki-laki di sampingnya melingkar pada pundak wanita bersurai pirang itu. Foto itu diambil pada musim semi karena yang terlihat latar belakang bunga sakura yang sedang berguguran. Dalam lukisan itu, mereka sangat terlihat bahagia.

Tenten tersenyum melihat lukisan di dinding dengan pandangan berbinar. Indah sekali. Tenten menyenderkan tubuhnya pada bantal yang membuatnya menjadi setengah berbaring. Matanya kembali menjelajah setiap ruangan untuk mencari sesuatu yang dapat menarik perhatiannya.

Tiba-tiba saja alisnya mengernyit pelan melihat sebuah gulungan seperti kertas tua yang terjepit disela-sela dua meja. Tenten mulai beranjak berdiri dari duduknya menuju meja rias yang berada di samping kiri tempat tidur. Diraihnya gulungan yang membuatnya penasaran itu, lalu dibacanya.

**12 Januari 19XX**

**Aku senang melihat Utakata bahagia disampingku. Aku senang sekali dia selalu tersenyum untukku, bukan untuk orang lain. Ah… sepertinya aku menyukainya dan menyukai yang seperti ini, aku ingin selalu ada dia ada disampingku. Seperti ini membuatku menjadi bahagia.**

**.**

**23 Janiari 19XX**

**Dia memberikan bunga untukku. Kau tahu? Aku senang sekali…**

**.**

**1 Maret 19XX**

**Aku sedih. Sahabatku Kimo berkata padaku bahwa dia menyukai Utakata. Dan dia memintaku untuk membantunya agar bisa dekat dengannya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku menyukai Utakata, tapi bagaimana dengan Kimo? Bagaimanapun dia adalah sahabatku.**

Tenten mengerutkan alis bingung. Sepertinya nama Kimo tidak asing untuknya. Tapi, siapa dia? Tenten membalikan kertas demi kertas yang ada dalam genggamannya, lalu kembali membaca seraya mendudukan dirinya pada kursi rias yang terbuat dari bahan kayu rotan.

**3 Juli 19XX**

**Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Tiba-tiba ada sosok makhluk mengerikan yang datang entah dari mana. Dan Kimo? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Oh **_**Kami-sama**_**… Kimo datang bersama makhluk menyeramkan itu. Mereka membunuh dan menghancurkan setiap yang berada dihadapan mereka. Apa yang mereka inginkan?**

**.**

**19 Juli 19XX**

**Sekarang aku tau mengapa Kimo menjadi seperti itu dan apa yang mereka inginkan. Kimo marah padaku karena Utakata bilang menyukaiku saat Kimo menyatakan perasaannya saat itu. Dia datang pada kegelapan dan bekerja sama pada mereka untuk mengambil permata abadi yang aku miliki. Aku takut! **

**.**

**24 Juli 19XX**

**Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk berlama-lama. Saat ini sedang tidak aman, mereka terus mengejarku untuk mendapatkan permata keabadian. Mereka ingin mendapatkan permata itu untuk hidup abadi dan mengabulkan permintaan mereka. Dimana permata itu akan aku sembunyikan? Jangan sampai permata itu jatuh ketangan yang salah. Semoga…**

Tenten mengerutkan alisnya heran. Kertas-kertas yang berada dalam genggamannya hanya beberapa lembar, dan isinya seperti sebuah curhatan. Sekali lagi dipaksa otaknya untuk berpikir siapa sebenarnya Kimo itu? Siapa? Siapa?

Tenten memejamkan matanya berusaha mengingat, alisnya berkerut semakin dalam. Tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak menyadari suatu hal. Bukankah Kimo adalah pemilik Vila ini?

Naruto tiba-tiba terbangun pada malam hari. Jam berbentuk lingkarang dengan gambar pohon sakura yang berada didinding bagian atas menunjukan pukul satu dini hari. Tapi entah mengapa, malam hari yang seharusnya terasa dingin di dalam hutan, tapi terasa panas untuk Naruto karena tubuhnya berkeringat.

Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya pada tempat tidur di sebelahnya, berniat mencari sesosok kepala ayam disana. Namun tidak ada Sasuke yang tertidur disana, melainkan hanya selimut bewarna putih yang tersingkap menandakan bahwa seseorang meninggalkan tidurnya. 'Mungkin dia turun,' pikirnya.

"Panas sekali sih," keluh Naruto mengibaskan tangannya berharap mendapatkan semilir angin yang menerpa tubuhnya. "Mungkin mandi malam terasa segar."

Naruto turun dari tempat tidur dan melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamar mandi yang berada di pojok ruangan. Sebelum itu, ia meraih sebuah handuk bewarna putih yang berada menggantung di samping pintu kamar mandi.

Pintu kamar mandi itu terbuat dari kayu yang dilukis menjadi gambaran. Gambaran dengan latar pepohonan hijau yang rimbun, serta orang yang saling bertumpukan di tanah bewarna merah. Terlihat juga sosok makhluk buas yang memiliki kuku-kuku tangan yang panjang. Di belakang makhluk itu terdapat empat orang manusia yang berdiri melihat kejadian itu.

Gambar itu terlihat tiga orang wanita dan seorang laki-laki. Tatapan mata mereka berbeda-beda. Salah satunya seorang wanita yang memiliki warna rambut pirang menangis menyaksikan pemandangan seperti itu, dan seorang laki-laki disampingnya melingkarkan tangannya ke pundak wanita itu.

Sedangkan disisi yang saling berjauhan, terdapat dua orang wanita dengan surai yang berbeda. Salah satunya memiiki warna rambut coklat gelap dan menampikan raut wajah bahagia memandang pemandangan yang menurutnya sangat tragis.

Seorang lagi memiliki warna rambut merah muda, dan digambar itu, dia tidak memandang kejadian dihadapannya. Tetapi mata gadis itu melihat kearah kedua tangannya seolah terkejut. Entah menurutnya atau memang benar, gadis merah muda itu terlihat sedikit kabur. Atau memang iya?

Merah muda?

Kok seperti Sakura-_chan_ ya?

Tidak mau ambil pusing, Naruto segera mengabaikan gambaran itu dan segera menggeser pintu kamar mandi ke samping dan segera memasukinya.

Kimo menajamkan arah pandangnya pada meja kayu dihadapannya. Langkah kakinya yang terbalut dengan bakiak cokelat menimbulkan suara tapakan yang menggema diruang yang sepi nan gelap seperti ini. saat kepalanya hendak menengok kearah bawah meja kayu tersebut-

BRAK…

Terdengar suara bedebum keras dari samping meja dihadapannya, suara seperti benda terjatuh dari ketinggian, atau seperti suara tabrakan benda keras. Kimo mengalihkan perhatiannya dari meja yang tadi sempat menjadi sasaran kecuriagannya kalau ada orang yang melihat dan bersembunyi darinya.

Kimo mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja yang di depannya terdapat jejeran kursi bewarna coklat yang terbuat dari kayu. Dilihatnya salah satu kursi yang jatuh terjengkang kebelakang. Kimo mengulurkan tangannya pada kursi yang terjatuh untuk mengembalikan kursi itu seperti semula, saat kursi itu telah berdiri, terlihat seekor kucing hitam legam bermata merah peliharaannya sedang menjilati kakinya dengan lidahnya.

Kimo meraih kucing itu dan membawanya dalam gendongan tangannya, dihelusnya permukaan bulu kucing itu dengan pelan, sedangkan kucing itu hanya mengeong manja menyukai perlakuan majikannya itu.

" Sedang apa kau disini Shu?" ucap Kimo. "Kau tahu, kau mengagetkanku saja! Kukira ada tikus-tikus kecil yang melihatku!" Kimo berjalan kearah tempatnya seperti semula, lalu menurunkan kucing dalam gendongannya pelan. "Diam di sini!"

Kimo meraih satu persatu barang-barang yang ada dihadapannya lalu dimasukan ke dalam air mancur yang ada dihadapannya. Selagi kegiatannya memasuki barang-barang itu ke dalam air mancur, Kimo terus mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat aneh yang tak henti-hentinya ia kumandangkan.

Dan pada saat benda terakhir yang ia masukan, ia menghentikan ucapannya dan meraih sebilah pisau yang ada di hadapannya. Diangkatnya tinggi pisau itu hingga mengkilap terkena cahaya lilin sehingga tampak mengerikan. Diturunkannya pisau itu, lalu diarahkan permukaan pisau yang tajam pada telapak tangannya.

Kimo tak henti-hentinya menyeringai bersamaan dengan tetesan darah yang mengalir dari telapak tangannya.

"Aku membawa tikus-tikus kecil ini untukmu!" ucap Kimo tajam. Bersamaan dengan ucapannya, air bewarna merah itu mengeluarkan gelembung-gelembung yang membesar lalu muncul kepermukaan membentuk seraut wajah sosok monster bermata tajam memandang Kimo. Tanpa rasa takut, Kimo berdiri angkuh berhadapan dengan sosok makluk menyeramkan itu.

Sasuke membulatkan matanya melihat pemandangan yang tidak biasa di hadapannya. Helooo… Sasuke percaya kalau saat ini ia hidup di jaman modern, tapi mengapa ada saja hal yang tidak dapat di percaya berada dihadapannya?

Sasuke memandang tajam seseorang dihadapannya, seseorang yang saat ini sedang berbicara dengan makhluk menjijikan itu. Sayup ia dapat mendengar percakap antara mereka yang membuatnya terkejut.

"Grrr… Kau telah mendapatkan permata itu?"

"Ya, seperti yang kau minta. Aku memang belum mendapatkannya, tapi benda itu ada di sini saat ini!"

"Grrr…"

"Tenang saja, tidak usah terburu-buru seperti itu. Permata itu saat ini ada ditangan seorang tikus pink di rumah ini. dan kupastikan aku akan mendapatkan permata itu untukmu. Namun seperti yang telah kita janjikan dahulu, kau mendapatkan permata yang kau impkan, sedangkan aku mendapatkan apa yang aku impikan."

"Grrr…"

"Tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin menghabisi tikus-tikus kecil itu untuk membuat permainan ini menjadi lebih menarik,"

Dan setelahnya Sasuke tidak mendengar apapun lagi. Dia sudah kembali berjalan kearah tangga untuk menemui sahabatnya itu.

Sakura membulatkan matanya melihat pemandangan di hadapannya dengan terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin tangannya tembus saat ingin menyentuh Kimo? Sepertinya dia baik-baik saja. Tapi mengapa tangannya tembus?

Sakura menelan salivarnya dengan susah payah, ah ia baru menyadari, jika sebenarnya seluruh tubuhnya tembus pandang. Sakura pengurut pelipisnya yang berdenyut pelan. Pikirannya kalut memikirkan apakah-apakah yang berkelabat diotaknya. 'Apakah aku sudak mati?' batinnya bertanya.

Ah… tidak mungkin. Mungkin ini hanya bagian bunga tidurnya yang menyeramkan. Paling jiga nanti jika ia terbangun pasti ia sedang berada di atas kasur yang empuk dan nyaman. Lagipula jika ia memang benar-benar sudah mati, karena apa? Sakura tidak ingat akan hal itu.

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya, dipandangnya atap-atap tempatnya terbangun. Dimana dia sekarang? Tangannya memegang pelipisnya dimana kepalanya berdenyut pelan. Dengan perlahan dia mendudukkan tubuhnya agar bertumpu pada sandaran tempat tidur yang telah ditata dengan bantal-bantal empuk.

Pandangannya lurus kedepan. Melihat dengan tatapan kosong pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka, menandakan jika ada yang masuk atau keluar dari ruang kamarnya. Dari celah pintu yang terbuka, Hinata dapat melihat pintu kamar bernomor 19. Hinata cukup tahu bahwa yang menepati kamar nomor 19 itu adalah sahabatnya, dan orang yang disukainya, Sasuke dan Naruto.

Mata lavendernya melirik kesebelah tempat tidurnya yang ditempati oleh sahabat _pink_nya. Namun ia tidak menemukan siapapun yang tidur di sebelahnya. Tempat itu kosong.

"Sakura-_chan_?" ucap Hinata memanggil. "Sakura-_chan_?"

Hening.

Keringat dingin megalir dari keningnya. Takut? Pasti. Rasanya Hinata ingin berteriak memanggil sahabatnya itu agar muncul dihadapannya saat ini juga dan berkata bahwa vila ini adalah vila yang waktu itu Ino ceritakan. Ah, mengapa tidak ada yang menyadarinya sih.

Dengan tekat yang bulat, Hinata menyingkapkan selimut putih yang menutupi tubuhnya. Lalu berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu yang terbuka sedikit itu. Setelah sampai di depan pintu, Hinata memajukan kepalanya mengintip keadaan sekitar yang lumayan gelap.

Dilihatnya dua kamar yang bersebrangan dengan kamarnya telah ditempati oleh orang lain. Terlihat dari beberapa pasang sepatu yang terkena noda lumpur. Tunggu! Sepertinya dia tahu milik siapa sepatu itu. Kalau tidak salah sepatu itu sama persis seperti milik sahabat cepolnya, Tenten.

Hinata mengerutkan alisnya bingung dan berpikir. Ah, tidak mungkin, jelas-jelas regu Tenten dan dirinya berjalan kearah yang berlawanan. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya mengetuk pintu kamar yang ada di depannya dengan pelan.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_, Sa-Sasuke-_san_," tidak ada tanggapan dari suara Hinata, namun telinganya mendengar suara guyuran air dari dalam kamar tersebut.

Hinata mengetuk lagi pintu tersebut lebih keras. "Na-Naruto-_kun_," tetap tidak ada sahutan. Suara air mengalir masih terdengar ditelinganya. Karna berpikir bahwa salah satu diantara mereka ada yang tertidur dan mungkin ada yang bembersihkan tibuh, Hinata kembali berbalik arah menuju kamarnya dan mencoba kembali beberapa saat. Tanpa ia sadari terdapat seorang berambut pirang yang berdiri memandangnya di depan salah satu kamar yang tadi ia pandang.

Tenten memandang bingung gulungan demi gulungan kertas yang ada di hadapannya. Kimo? Ya, ia ingat sekarang. Seorang gadis cantik bersurai coklat panjang yang beberapa jam lalu menyapanya. Tapi, apa benar Kimo yang itu? Mengingat surat ini ditulis sejak jaman dahulu kala.

Karna sibuk dengan pemikirannya, ia tidak menyadari bahwa teman satu kamarnya ini telah terbangun dan memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ada apa Tenten-_chan_?" ucap Ino yang masih berada di atas ranjang.

Tenten yang terkejut hanya memegangi dadanya tempat jantungnya berdetak kencang. Mata bulatnya menatap Ino yang memandangnya bingung. "Kau mengagetkanku Ino-_chan_,"

"Ada apasih? Tidak biasanya kau terkejut"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja aku sedang memikirkan surat atau diari ini," ucap Tenten menunjukan beberapa gulungan kertas dihadapannya.

"Diari?" tanya Ino dan berjalan menuju Tenten.

"Ya. Aku menemukannya terjepit dimeja."

"Diari siapa ini? apa pernah ada orang yang menginap di sini dan meninggalkan tulisan ini?" tanya Ino membaca diari yang ada digenggamannya. "Geser! Aku ingin duduk," ucap Ino dan ditanggapi oleh pergeseran tubuh Tenten agar Ino dapat duduk di sampingnya.

"Masa sih? Tahun di diari itu kan sangat lama. Mungkun sebelum nenek-kakek kita lahir,"

"Benar juga ya,"

"…"

Ino melangkahkan kakinya menuju teko air yang ada dimeja, lalu menuangkan isinya ke dalam gelas yang telah tersedia. Berharap bahwa dalam teko itu masih ada segelas air untuk melepas dahaganya. Namun nihil, harapannya tidak terwujud. Dengan terpaksa Ino harus mengambil cadangan air dilantai bawah.

"Tenten antarkan aku mengambil air di bawah ya?" ajak Ino menunjukan teko air yang telah kosong.

"Baiklah. Tapi tunggu, aku mencari jaketku dulu." Ucap Tenten seraya mencari jaket yang ada di dalam tas ranselnya.

Selagi menunggu Tenten yang mencari jeketnya, Ino melangkah duluan membuka pintu. Diarahkan pandangannya ke arah kamar yang tempatnya bersebrangan sengannya. Sepi, tepat seperti dugaannya.

Dialihkan pandangannya kesamping kanan, disana terdapat dua kamar yang berhadapan seperti kamar yang ia pesan. Matanya menyipit saat dilihatnya ada seseorang yang mungkin ia kenal berjalan ke sebuah pintu kamar bernomor 20.

Kok seperti Hinata-_chan_ ya?

"Ino-_chan_?" panggil sebuah suara yang ada di belakang Ino.

Ino yang pikirannya terfokus pada seseorang yang mirip dengan Hinata, megernyit kaget kala tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara di belakangnya. "Kau mengagetkanku Tenten-_chan_!"

"Aku tidak merasa mengagetkanmu, kau saja yang berlebihan!"

"Siapa yang berlebihan?" ucap Ino menatap Tenten sengit. "Tenten-_chan_, sepertinya tadi aku melihat Hinata-_chan_ memasuki kamar nomor 20 deh!"

Tenten melihat kamar nomor 20 dengan alis terangkat. "Masa sih? Jangan ngaco ah! Jelas-jelas regu kita dengan regu Hinata-_chan_ beda arah, kau ini ngaco!"

"Tapi beneran tadi aku melihat Hinata-_chan_ masuk kamar nomor 20! Masa aku salah lihat sih?"

"Salah lihat, mungkin matamu masih belekan!"

"Iya kali ya?"

"Udah ah, ayo kita kelantai bawah. Katanya mau ngambil minum. Bawa tekonya!"

"Iya bawel." Ucap Ino sebal. Lalu ia kembali masuk ke dalam kamar dan meraih teko tanah liat yang ada dimeja. Saat mereka hendak menutup pintu kamar mereka, ada seseorang yang memanggil dari arah kamar bernomor 18 yang pintunya terbuka sedikit, menampakkan seorang berkulit pucat yang bertelanjang dada .

"Ino-_chan_? Tenten? Mau kemana?" tanya Sai yang menggosok mata dengan tangannya. Tanpa menyadari seseorang salah satu diantara mereka merona.

"Sai! Pakai bajumu kalau mau keluar! Kau kan tahu depan kamarmu itu wanita, cepat berbalik dan pakai bajumu!" ucap Tenten berteriak melihat Sai yang bertelanjang dada di depannya.

Mendengar perkataan Tenten, Sai segera berbalik tanpa menutup pintunya, membiarkan pintu kamarnya sedikit terbuka. "Tunggu sebentar!"

Sedangkan Tenten hanya menggerutu dengan Ino yang merona di sampingnya. "Dasar laki-laki tidak tahu malu,"

Ino yang mendengar gerutuan dari sahabat cepolnya hanya meletakkan tangan kanannya dipundak Tenten mencoba menenangkan. "Sabar Tenten-_chan_," ucapnya pelan.

"Pacarmu sungguh tidak tahu malu Ino-_chan_,"

Blush

Sai kembali memasuki kamarnya karena bentakan Tenten. Dilihatnya Neji yang mendudukan diri ditempat tidur dengan ponsel digenggaman tangannya. Sesekali didengarnya Neji yang berdecak pelan yang masih memandangi layar ponselnya.

Sai berjongkok di depan tas ransel yang memuat barang-barang bawaannya. "Sudah bangun Neji?" tanya Sai meraih kaus abu-abu dari dalam tasnya.

"Hm, mendengar teriakan Tenten di luar,"

Sai tersenyum seraya mengenakan kaus ditubuhnya. "Melihatku tidak mengenakan pakaian," ucapnya.

"Oh," Neji menganggukan kepalanya mengerti, lalu matanya kembali pada ponsel yang ada digenggaman tangannya.

"Ponselmu kenapa Neji?" Sai duduk di pinggiran kasurnya, melihat Neji yang sedari tadi hanya melihat ponsenya tanpa mengutak-atiknya. "Apa ada masalah?"

Neji menunjukan ponselnya kehadapan Sai, "Aneh saja, ponselku memiliki jaringan penuh, namun tidak bisa menelpon, mengirim pesan, ataupun internetan." Jawabnya.

Sai menganggukan kepala, "Mungkin ponselmu tidak bekerja dengan baik,"

Neji menggedikkan bahunya acuh, "Mungkin,"

Hening diantara mereka melanda, tanpa memikirkan ponselnya lagi, Neji memilih mendengarkan musik melalui _headset_ yang disambungkannya ditelinga. Sedangkan Sai memilih melukis melalui kertas lukis dan peralatannya yang dibawanya dari rumah. Tiba-tiba saja, seseorang menggebrak pintu kamarnya yang terbuka sedikit.

"Saiii," Tenten mengepalkan tinjunya di depan wajahnya jengkel. "Kau mau apa hah?"

Sai yang merasa namanya disebut hanya menolehkan kepalanya menatap Tenten yang menatapnya jengkel. "Ada apa Tenten?" lalu onyxnya menatap Ino yang baru masuk kamarnya dengan santai, "Ino-_chan_?"

"_Nani_? Kau yang menyuruh kami menunggumu tapi malah kau yang bertanya." Tenten menaikkan lengan bajunya hingga siku. "Pengen rasain tonjokan ala Tenten rupanya. Satu lawan satu, maju sini!" Tenten mnggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke depan dan ke belakang.

Neji menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Tenten yang kelewat jauh dari kata wanita, oke sekarang Neji memikirkan sepuluh kali untuk mengatakan _Ladies First_ terhadap Tenten.

"Tenten-_chan_, sudahlah, mungkin Sai-_kun_ hanya bercanda. Iya kan Sai-_kun_?" Ino tertawa kikuk menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal seraya memandang Sai dengan mata yang dikedipkan sebelah. Di pelipisnya terdapat butiran keringat menunggu jawaban Sai dengan hapap-harap cemas.

Masalahnya Sai bukanlah tipe orang yang mengerti dengan sinyal-sinyal kerjasama. Sedangkan Tenten bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah untuk mengontrol emosinya. Terbukti minggu lalu saja saat Tenten marah, meja kayu dihadapannya terbelah jadi dua karena pukulan telak dari Tenten. Padahal meja itu terbuat dari bahan kayu berkualitas tinggi.

Sai memandang Ino seraya tersenyum, "Ada apa Ino-_chan_? Kenapa sebelah matamu mengedip seperti itu? Apa matamu sakit? Sepertinya aku membawa obat mata untuk iritasi mata ringan" ucap Sai membongkar isi tasnya mencari obat mata yang ia taruh di wadah kecil berbentuk persegi.

Terdapat empat buah sudut siku-siku di pelipis Ino, sedangakan tubuhnya memancarkan aura-aura negative bewarna ungu gelap yang memenuhi ruang kamar Sai dan Neji. 'Dasar Sai-_kun_ bodoh!' batinnya. Matanya beralih menatap Tenten yang kini sedang menatapnya seram.

"Kau berniat berkompromi dengannya eh, Ino-_chan_?"

Neji yang melihatnya mereka hanya menghela napas pasrah. "Sudahlah, Sai, memang kau ingin apa menyuruh mereka menunggumu di luar?" tanya Neji melepaskan _headset_ dari telinganya.

"Entahlah, sepertinya aku lupa," ucap Sai tersenyum. Sedangkan Tenten dan Ino yang melihat Sai dengan wajah tanpa dosa hanya memicingkan matanya serta melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Sudahlah Ino-_chan_, ayo kita ke bawah saja. Tidak usah memikirkan mayat satu itu! Menyebalkan." Tenten berbalik.

Neji menghela napas melihat kelakuan Sai yang menurutnya cukup untuk menguras kesabaran. Pandangannya teralih pada sebuah teko yang berada di atas bupet. Seingatnya, teko itu kosong karena setelah mereka sampai di dalam vila, ia dan Sai terus meminumnya hingga bergelas-gelas karna lelah.

"Tunggu! Kalian mau ke bawah?"

"Ya,"

"Aku titip ambilkan air dalam teko itu!" Neji menunjukkan teko di atas bupet.

"Ah iya, sepertinya tadi aju juga ingin berkata seperti itu Neji, tetapi aku lupa. Tenten, Ino-_chan_, tolong ambilkan air di bawah ya!"

Tenten yang saat ini telah berada diambang menatap Neji dan Sai secara bergantian, "Ambil saja sendiri!" lalu terdengar suara debuman pintu yang baru saja ditutup, mungkin dibanting oleh Tenten.

Sai menatap Neji yang masih melihat pintu seraya menghela napas. "Aku tidak tahu kalau tenaga wanita bisa seseram itu," ucapnya tersenyum.

"Wanita bahkan lebih seram dari preman berpuluh kali lipat jika sedang marah Sai. Sepertinya kita harus mengambil air untuk kita sendiri."

Sai bangkit dari tempat tidurnya mengikuti Neji yang berjalan kearah pintu, "Ya, kau benar."

Neji berhenti di depan pintu kamanya, telapak tangannya menyentuh pinggiran kusen pintu kayu. Dahinya berkerut sesaat digantikan dengan seringai dibibirnya. Sai melihat arah tangan Neji yang menyentuh pinggiran pintu kamar, dilihatnya retakan-retakan kecil di sana.

"Sepertinya wanita lebih kuat dari yang kita duga," Sai menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dan kuharap Kimo-_san_ tidak melihat retakan ini. aku tidak membawa cukup uang untuk mengganti, dan kurasa di sini tidak ada mesin ATM."

Neji menganggukan kepalanya dan meraih Teko di atas bupet. "Kuharap begitu, Sai."

**~True Adventurer~**

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi hanya mengenakan celana boxer bewarna kuning serta handuk bewarna putih yang mengelilingi lehernya. Butiran air menetes dari rambut pirangnya yang lepek karena basah, sesekali tangannya meletakkan handuk di kepalanya, agar rambutnya cepat kering.

Iris birunya menatap pakaian yang sekitar beberapa menit yang lalu ia kenakan, tersampir dengan gantungan baju di samping pintu kamar mandi. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada lukisan yang sebelum madi tadi ia lihat, matanya berkerut saat dilihatnya lukisan yang saat ini dilihatnya berbeda dengan yang tadi ia lihat.

Di hadapannya kini, terdapat lukisan dengan latar belakang musim salju, posisi orang-orang yang tadi ia lihat masih sama seperti yang ia lihat sebelumnya. Namun yang membuatnya berkerut heran, seorang yang memiliki warna rambut merah muda telah menghilang dari pandangan.

Memang, yang sebelumnya ia lihat adalah latar belakang pepohonan yang sama, namun yang membuatnya berbeda adalah warna. Yang sebelumnya ia lihat pepohonan bewarna hijau, sedangkan yang saat ini ia lihat adalah pepohonan bewarna putih yang mungkin tertimbun oleh tumpukan salju.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan yang terdapat dalam kamarnya, berharap terdapat pintu yang memuat gambar yang sebelumnya ia lihat. Namun yang ia lihat hanya sebuah pintu keluar dan pintu lemari yang dikiranya tidak mungkin.

'Masa pintu lemari sih, yang benar saja,' batinnya.

Naruto mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya, lalu setelah itu ia membanting tubuhnya terlentang pada kasurmya. "Sepertinya aku bermimpi." Ucapnya lalu memejamkan matanya kembali.

Hinata duduk termenung memikirkan keadaannya saat ini, tubuhnya berbaring pada tempat tidur yang seluruh tubuhnya tertutup oleh selimut, hanya bagian mata ke atas yang tidak tertutup oleh selimut. Matanya mengarah ke kanan dan kiri dengan tajam, berharap menemukan _sesuatu_ yang mungkin bersembunyi.

Pandangannya kembali beralih kepintu yang saat ini tertutup rapat. Berharap bahwa ia mendengar suara Naruto yang cempreng menandakan bahwa ia telah selesai mandi. Namun setelah kurang lebih tiga puluh menit ia bersembunyi dibalik selimut, ia sama sekali tidak mendengar suara apapun dari sebrang sana, yang ia dengar hanyalah suara _tek tok_ jam yang tergantung didinding ruang kaamarnya.

Matanya membulat kala ia melihat gambar dijam dinding itu adalah sosok yang ia kenal. Sosok yang saat ini mungkni sedang ia tanyakan keberadaannya, sosok sahabat berambut merah muda ceria yang menjadi teman sekamarnya. Hinata membuka seluruhnya selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, badannya bergerak dan duduk tegak di atas tempat tidur. Matanya berkaca-kaca melihat gambar yang membuat perasaanya menjadi tidak enak.

Gambar wajah seorang gadis bersurai merah muda terpasang menjadi wallpaper sebuah jam dinding berbentuk bulat yang terpasang didinding di atas sebuah meja rias. Pada bagian tengah jam yang terlapis oleh kaca, terdapat retakkan kecil yang semakin lama semakin membesar. Retakkan itu menjalar menjadi delapan memanjang, semakin memanjang hingga akhirnya pecah bersamaan dengan jam dinding itu yang terjatuh menimbulkan suara pecahan beling yang cukup nyaring.

Hinata terdiam kaku melihat apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Jam yang tadi tergantung kini sudah ada di lantai berceceran dengan kaca yang tersebar di penjuru ruangannya. Dalam hatinya bersyukur bahwa salah satu dari pecahan kaca itu tidak mengenai anggota tubuhnya dimanapun itu.

Dalam hatinya ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya agar ada seseorang saja yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya, namun sepertinya hal itu sangat mustahil mengingat lidahnya yang kelu walaupun hanya untuk menyebut huruf _**A**_. ingin ia berlari sekencang-kencang menuju kamar yang ada di depan kamarnya, namu lagi-lagi itu hanya khayalannya semata mengingat seluruh tubuhnya yang terasa kaku untuk digerakkan.

'Lindungi kami semua _Kami-sama_,"

Hinata memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menghembuskan napasnya kencang, berharap dapat menenangkan pikiran dan detak jantungnya yang bedebum keras sampai terdengar ketelinganya sendiri. 'Tenanglah Hinata, kau bisa!' batinnya menyemangati.

Perlahan digerakkan anggota tubuhnya, berharap tubuhnya dapat bekerja sama dengan pikirannya. Setelah usahanya sedikit membuahkan hasil, Hinata segera berjalan menuju pintu tanpa menghiraukan pecahan kaca yang tersebar. Saat ia membuka pintu dan daru saja selangkah melewati pintu, seseorang memanggilnya dari arah samping.

"Loh Hinata? Kok bisa di sini?"

Hinata menengokkan kepala ke arah suara yang baru saja memanggilnya. Dilihatnya dua sahabatnya yang lain, yang memandangnya dengan alis berkerut bingung. "Ino-_chan_, Tenten-_chan_." Ucapnya pelan, lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

Tiga orang yang saling memandang itu bertatapan heran satu sama lain. Kecuali salah satu dari mereka yang menundukan kepalanya melihat keujung kakinya yang telanjang tanpa teralas apapun. Tiga orang yang memiliki warna rambut berbeda namun memiliki pemikiran yang sama.

_Bagaimana bisa?_

**To Be Continued**

Sebelumnya jangan bunuh saya karena update fic ini jauh dari kata wajar, mungkin udah setaun lebih kali ya hehehe *watados*. Oke saya minta maaf karena sangat sangat sangat telat updatenya, salahkan sekolah saya yang belajar 9 jam di sekolah alias _full day_. Apalagi tugas bejibun nauzubilah *nangis*

Kurang memuaskan kah? Oh sebenarnya ini fic udah selesai dari beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi waktu buat mublish-in ngga ada. Oke deh ngga usah banyak kata-kata lagi, mari kita bales review…

_**Arigatou for**_:

**Ghifia Kuraudo**: Wohoho makasih reviewnya. Emang tuh typo nemplok terus padahal kadang aku periksa ulang, tapi tetep aja lolos juga. Yoo ganbatte! *minum mirai ocha* review lagi?

**Karazu Izaya**: Er.. romance apa engga ya? hehe kayaknya cuma nyelip dikiiit doang sampe ngga berasa. Oke makasih reviewnya, review lagi?

**Cutie Hanny-chan**: Insyaallah ngga dibikin sedih dan menakutkan *amin* makasih reviewnya, review lagi?

**Haruno rhi uchiha**: Benasaran banget apa penasaran aja? *disate* makasih teviewnya, review lagi?

**Hayama Ayumi**: Pasti dilanjutin dong. Makasih reviewnya, review lagi?

**Hanazono yuri**: *sweatdroped* ha? Sampe end? *pingsan* haha ngga janji loh ya. makasih revienya, review lagi?

**Dan semua pada readers**

**Guest: **sebelumnya, maaf, tapi review dari anda sangat sangat sangat tidak berkualitas. Apaan itu? Mungkin review anda kali yang sampah. Kalo anda berani, buat akun gi! Beraninya gitu doang #cih. Mungkin anda ngiri sama saya kali ya bisa buat fanfic? Iya kah? Makannya belajar! Jangan Cuma review ngga jelas. Tapi yaaa… saya berterimakasih juga sih, karna review dari anda, kotak review saya bertambah #evilsmirk

Apakah kalian semua penasaran, seperti apa petualangan SasuSaku dan kawan-kawan ?

Kalau penasaran silahkan di Review!

Review dari kalian dapat menambah semangat saya… **Review ya!**

**Salam,**

**Fiyui-chan**


End file.
